Ultimate Rescue
by IamDragonFury
Summary: After learning from Alter Ego that their dead friends are still trapped in the twisted clutches of HPA, the six survivors of the Killing Game are told by the A.I. and Chihiro's spirit that they can go back and save them, but, only by undoing every killing that took place. This time, Makoto intends to get EVERYONE out alive and Chihiro&Alter Ego will see him to it...no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 1.

Okay, first off, this is **my first (and hopefully not my last) Dangan Ronpa fic** ever and, while I admit **I've never played the games (No Vita/PSP on hand),** I watched full playthroughs of DR 1&2 on YouTube, and found the Anime online, and **loved the hell out of them**, but like many others, I was beyond pissed when **my favorite characters got killed off** **(**Especially Leon **T_T) **and as soon as I finished watching a playthrough of the second game, I was inspired. I wanted to write some fics using all of the characters, however, that's hard when the ones I wanna use the most are _dead _and **I don't just wanna do a bunch of AUs**, because the characters have to retain their memories of the first game in order for my fics to work. **I've only seen the two games and I have only vague knowledge of the Manga and DR IF**, so sorry if I leave out something that would make more sense to it, but, **just bear with me, my goal is just to have an excuse to bring the characters back to life so I can make other fics with them and stuff**. I suppose I could have gone based off the Anime...but, it seems to be unanimously agreed that the Anime doesn't do the game justice.

Anyway, as I say whenever I do a fic for something for the first time, I apologize if the characters seem OOC (though I don't usually care about that), it may take a little bit to get used to writing them. But, I'll do what I can, also, the characters will be going by their first names and nicknames, 'kay? Kay!

* * *

><p>It was nighttime as Makoto walked into the control room, having woken up alone, and there found Kyoko at one of the computers, doing something with Alter Ego, who seemed to be emitting electronic whimpers. Her fingers moved rapidly across the keyboard, but all Alter Ego would respond with was, "Listen! Please, listen! We can go back! We have to go back!"<p>

"Kyoko," Makoto asked, "what's going on?"

"I think Alter Ego's malfunctioning," the lavender-haired detective answered, "he's been rambling nonsensically all day."

"Listen! We can go back!" the A.I. said frantically, "Master said! Master told me! We _have_ to go back! We have to save them!"

"Go back?" Makoto responded quizzically, "Save them?"

Kyoko quickly typed "CALM DOWN, YOU'RE EXPERIENCING AN ERROR."

"No!" Alter Ego cried desperately, "It's _not _an error! I'm _not _malfunctioning! Master told me this! You have to believe me! We can go back! We can go _BACK_!"

"I don't get it," Makoto voiced, over the A.I.'s please "he's never glitched out like this before."

Kyoko shook her head puzzledly and typed, "YOU HAD BETTER GO INTO SLEEP MODE FOR A WHILE WE WILL FIGURE THIS OUT."

"But...But..." Alter Ego replied tearfully, realizing his words were falling on deaf ears, "as you wish." He stated, emitting a final sob as he powered down.

"What was that about?" Makoto wondered, "All that talk about "Master" and "going back" and "saving them"? He spoke as if he had just recently talked to Chihiro."

Kyoko thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm...it could be a glitch in his Memory Software," she said, "I don't know, I'll keep looking into it, you can go to bed if you want."

"Eh, I don't mind staying up to help," the Luckster replied, "it would be hard to sleep knowing Alter Ego was malfunctioning anyway."

Kyoko spent another hour fiddling with Alter Ego's operating system and data, while Makoto stood by in case he was needed, but no matter what, they could not find any problems with the A.I.'s programming or any of the equipment connected to it.

"Any luck?" Makoto asked.

"Everything seems to be working in order," Kyoko said, "no signs of any errors or viruses, I...I don't know what's making him act like this."

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off repeatedly, much to their confusion.

Moments later, Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro, and Toko showed up in the control room.

"Guys," Aoi asked, "what's going on with the power?"

"Yes," Byakuya added, "I too would like an explanation."

"W-Why won't the lights c-come on in my room!?" Toko uttered irritatedly.

Suddenly, the computer came on all by itself, a very upset Alter Ego appearing on the screen.

"What!?" Makoto responded, "did you turn him back on?"

"I didn't," Kyoko responded, "I swear."

"Now you listen to me!" the A.I. said furiously, his electronic voice sounding deep and distorted, "Master has gone through all the trouble to reach me with information for you guys from the other side and by my Master's hands you _will _listen to what he told me to say!"

The confused group stared at the screen for the longest time, until Kyoko finally typed, "VERY WELL, YOU MAY SPEAK."

"Thank you!" the A.I. responded, back to his sweet and friendly demeanor, "Now, the day night before, Master came to me from the other side and talked to me, he said that our friends are trapped and suffering in a Limbo of Despair."

"What the hell is it talking about?" Byakuya uttered.

Kyoko then typed, "WHAT IS THIS "LIMBO OF DESPAIR"?"

"I think it would be best if I let Master explain it to you in his own words." Alter Ego stated.

Alter Ego then faded from the screen, which stayed blank for a few seconds, then finally, a new image appeared, that of a very pale-skinned Chihiro, dressed in an outfit similar to his old one, only completely gray.

"Holy F-" Aoi responded, "what is that!?"

"A ghost!?" Hiro uttered.

Kyoko was once again quick with the typing, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Guys...it's me..." the image spoke softly, "Chihiro Fujisaki...can you hear me?"

"Th-That can't really b-be Chihiro..." Toko responded tensely, "can it?"

"WHAT IS THIS "LIMBO OF DESPAIR" ALTER EGO MENTIONED?" Kyoko typed.

"Oh it's awful," Chihiro lamented, "the negative aura within Hope's Peak academy was so immense that all those who died and were left behind there ended up being trapped in twisted reality where we are tormented by the guilt of our actions from when we were alive."

The stunned group was silent for several seconds.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BE GUILTY ABOUT?" Kyoko typed in.

Chihiro then broke down in tears, "Mr. Owada," he sniveled, "it was...my fault he got executed...I...should have known better..."

This time Makoto was quick to type something in, "BUT, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh, but it was!" Chihiro sobbed, "It was, I made him so angry and it led everything downhill from there, it was me, all me!"

"Enough," Byakuya voiced, "what I wanna know is, if there is really a "Limbo of Despair" that had him and the others trapped, then how is he here, talking to us right now?"

Kyoko took back the keyboard, "HOW DO YOU GET HERE, CHIHIRO?"

"I found a computer that nobody seemed to know about," the spectral Chihiro told them, "and because I am now separated from my body I merged with the computer's operating system and managed to make contact with Alter Ego. I know it sounds impossible, honestly, I'm confused about it myself even as I explain it to you guys, but trust me."

"The others are...trapped?" Aoi responded curiously.

"WHAT CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT THE OTHERS?" Kyoko typed.

"After making contact with Alter Ego," Chihiro said, "I managed to grab a hold of the others and have Alter Ego pull us through to reach you guys."

Everyone went silent for a moment as the screen went blank again, this time a mess of lines appeared and the computer emitted a loud static, similar to an old desktop hooking up to the internet.

The silence was then broken by a voice from the computer, "H-Hello...Makoto?" a feminine voice called, the lines warbling as it spoke, "K-Kyoko?"

"Oh my God." Kyoko uttered.

"That's...Sayaka?" Makoto voiced in shock.

"No way!" Aoi gasped.

"Guys?" Sayaka called, "Are you...there!?"

"IS THIS SAYAKA?" Kyoko typed quickly.

"Yes!" Sayaka said graciously, "Yes it's me! Holy Christ, guys it worked!"

"No shit!?" another familiar voice, this one male, chimed in, "So, they can really hear us?"

"Holy shit," Makoto uttered, "that's Leon!"

"Hey if they can hear us," yet another familiar voice called, "tell them to get us the hell out of here!" They quickly recognized it as Mondo Owada.

"Wait," Aoi suddenly said, "if...everyone's there..."

The swimmer quickly ran forward and pounced on the keyboard, quickly typing in, "PLEASE LET ME HEAR SAKURA!"

She waited as the voiced quieted down.

"Ah, Hina," the intense voice of Sakura spoke, "I was hoping you would be there."

"SAKURA!" Aoi cried, tears welling in her eyes, "I never thought I'd get to talk to you again, I've missed you so much!" she then remembered she had to type something in to get a response.

"I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, SAKURA!" she typed in tearfully.

"And you have no idea how much I have missed you, Hina," Sakura responded, "ever since I've been trapped in this twisted hell hole I've longed to hear your voice again."

Aoi then broke down completely, sobbing over the keyboard with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry, Hina," Kyoko said, gently pulling the athletic girl away from the computer, "but, there's still some important questions we have to ask them."

"Okay." Hina responded, shuddering with every breath.

"SOMEBODY TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW?" Kyoko typed.

"We were all stuck in that..."Despair Limbo"," a new voice spoke, "but, now were here in the computer software, at least, for the time being."

"Wait, who's that?" Hiro wondered.

"WHO JUST SPOKE?" Kyoko typed.

"I'm Mukuro Ikusaba," the voice stated, "this is what I sound like when I'm not imitating my sister's voice."

"Oh right," Toko voiced, "h-honestly, I kinda f-forgot about her."

"We kinda _all_ forgot about her." Hiro added.

"Is there a way to get them out?" Makoto wondered.

"PUT CHIHIRO BACK ON." Kyoko typed in.

"I'm here." Chihiro's voice chimed out.

Kyoko cracked her knuckled and proceeded to type in, "EARLIER ALTER EGO WAS GOING ON ABOUT SOMETHING YOU SAID ABOUT "GOING BACK" AND "SAVING EVERYONE" CAN YOU ELABORATE ON THAT?"

"Why yes," Chihiro said, "I believe we have found a way, but you'll have to bear with us."

Just then all the other voiced began to speak out.

"Yes, please help us!" Sayaka called, "We can't stand it any longer!"

"Goddamn, I'd kill myself if I wasn't already dead!" Leon groaned.

"I want out already, this is complete and utter bullshit!" Mondo growled.

"I never knew such pain and discomfort could exist!" Kiyotaka suddenly uttered.

"It hurts, for the love of all things in both the 2D and 3D universe, it hurts so much!" Hifumi wailed.

"N-No more...I...I can't take it anymore...y-you have to help us...please!" Celestia said frantically.

"I spent all my life building my tolerance to pain, but this I can endure no longer!" Sakura growled.

The voices continued crying out for help all at once, making it harder and harder to understand them each time.

Finally, Kyoko typed, "EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND SPEAK ONE AT A TIME!"

"Sorry." they all said.

"Will you do it?" Chihiro asked, "will you help us?"

"We'd love to help, Chihiro..." Makoto voiced.

"But," Kyoko added, "we don't even know how to start."

"I'm gonna tell you that right now," Chihiro pressed, "just follow my instruction and we'll be good."

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Kyoko typed.

"Go to your beds, go to sleep," Chihiro explained, "and Alter Ego will do the rest."

The instructions confused the group of six.

"Just go to sleep," Chihiro insisted, "and listen to Alter Ego."

"What do you guys think?" Makoto voiced.

"We have to do it, right?" Hiro replied.

"Yes we have to," Aoi affirmed, "if it means we can undo it, if it means I can see Sakura again, we _must _do it!"

"I don't know," Byakuya said, "it seems a little too good to be true if you ask me."

"Well," Aoi spat, "nobody asked _you_."

"Can we really trust this?" the dignified one replied, "How do we know we're not being tricked?"

"Well," Makoto voiced, "there's only one way to find out."

"You're saying we're actually going to listen to the phantom voices on from the computer?" Byakuya questioned dubiously.

"What's wrong," Aoi retorted, "scared you won't make it out this time?"

"H-Hey!" Toko uttered angrily, "Don't you t-talk to him like that y-you Aquatic bimbo!"

"Enough!" Kyoko spoke up, "We're not going to figure anything out if you all stand here arguing, let's go back to our rooms and go to sleep, if nothing happens, then at least we'll get the rest we need."

With that, the other four left the room, leaving only Kyoko and Makoto in the control room.

"What do you think, Kyoko?" Makoto asked his lavender-haired companion.

"I don't know what to think right now," she said, "I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves."

They left the control room to return to their bedroom, were Makoto collapsed onto the bed with Kyoko following suit, as soon as she was down, Kyoko slung an arm tightly across Makoto's chest. Once again, he found himself at the mercy of Kyoko's protective embrace, same as every night; she held him with such force one would think that she was afraid someone would take him away from her in the middle of the night. While he never understood why she did it, nor could he find the nerve to question her, he simply let it be and got used to it.

Moments later, Makoto fell asleep, and then...it happened.

He found himself in a dark space the was lined wall to wall with binary numbers, the numbers in front of him suddenly forming the shape of a familiar face in front of him.

"What...Alter Ego," the Luckster voiced, "is that you?"

"Yes," the A.I. said, "I'm certain Master told you I was coming."

"He did,' Makoto replied curiously, "but, what is this? What's happening?"

"Master has blessed me with some...dare I say...supernatural upgrades," Alter Ego explained, "I can now travel through electronic devices at will and project myself into your minds when I have new information for you. The best part is that here, you don't have to type anything, we can just communicate like ordinary people."

The situation brought many questions to mind, but for now, there was only one matter of business to discuss.

"This is what everyone was talking about earlier, right?" Makoto wondered warily, "We're gonna be sent back for the others?"

The A.I. nodded in response.

"Could you define "Sent back"." Makoto requested.

"We're sending you back to the very start of the incident," Alter Ego said, "back before the game started."

"Wait," the lucky one responded quizzically, "you mean, we're going back in time? Not just back to Hope's Peak?"

"Yeah," the A.I. said, "the goal is to undo everything by stopping the kills before they happen."

"Is that even possible?" Makoto replied dubiously.

"I wouldn't know this if it wasn't possible," Alter Ego returned, "Master made it possible...I want Master to live again, to be free of that horrible void, he's suffered enough...as have the others. None of them should have had to die and you _know _it!"

The A.I.'s statement rang true with Makoto, however, the idea seemed like it would be easier said than done.

"I agree that none of them should have died," he said, "but..."

"And to do that," Alter Ego said, "you'll have to stop Junko and Monokuma in their tracks, think about it, only six of you were able to escape her before, imagine what you'll be able to do to her with _fifteen _of you."

"Well," Makoto sighed, "I sense that I don't have a choice, plus, it may be the only chance we have to save our friends from an undeserved Hell."

"So," Alter Ego responded, "you're game?"

"Yes, Alter Ego," Makoto said gamely, "yes I am."

The A.I. smiled joyfully, emitting a myriad of high-pitched beeps.

"Okay then," Alter Ego said excitedly, "hold on tight and I'll send you through with the other five. Let the download begin!"

Makoto then found himself being "downloaded", as he was pulled into the ground and sent horizontally through a bright, white void.

"Yay, my friends are going to return Master to me!" Alter Ego said to himself, "They have to, because...I won't allow them back without him."

* * *

><p>Okay, ending it here, as I do not want to get ahead of myself to closely. I know it is a bit rushed, but, I just wanted to get to the point as quickly as possible.<p>

I know the premise might seem confusing, I mean, I got a bit confused myself while writing it, but, hey, it _is _fan _fiction_ after all, and the games themselves had pretty crazy scenarios, so why not going through time?

I can only hope this ends up being at least adequate.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 2.

All righty, moment of truth, time for the six survivors to relive the Killing Game, hopefully this time they can change the outcome.

Also, I don't know how old the survivors were supposed to be in Dangan Ronpa 2, they first appeared to be the same age they were in the first game, but I thought they looked older at the end of it. Regardless, from this fic on(provided I do more) they will end up being the ages they were in the first game.

This definitely will not repeat the first game word for word scene for scene, a few shortcuts will be taken to focus on the saved victims experiencing what they missed after they died the first time.

Also, I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but, **pay very close attention to Alter Ego's dialogue** throughout the course of the story.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity of being pulled through a blurry void, Makoto finally regained the feeling in his body and upon waking up, he lifted his head and found himself in a familiar setting. The very classroom he had awoken in when he arrived at Hope's Peak Academy the first time.<p>

"Wha-this is..." he stammered wearily, "am I really back?"

He then heard a beeping sound from his pocket, he reached in and pulled out his phone, the screen of which displayed the satisfied face of Alter Ego.

"It's as I told you Mr. Naegi," the A.I. said, "I sent you back to the beginning. Now, you and the other five will be the only ones who know what's going on initially, the others however will not, they won't even remember this happened in the first place. But, that's okay, I downloaded the memories of everyone who was involved in the Killing Game dead and alive by analyzing the minds of you survivors and the spirits of the deceased. The goal is to restore the lost memories to everyone who fell victim to the game in order, but, you have to tread lightly, if you mix anything up from the first time or call to much attention to yourself, it could mess everything up and you won't be able to come back."

"And you're absolutely _sure _this will work?" Makoto wondered.

"It will work, it has to!" Alter Ego responded, "Master said it would and Master is always right."

The A.I.'s sudden outspokenness baffled Makoto, but, he knew that he did not have time to sit around and dwell on it.

"When it's time to return someone's memories or you want to show them something important, just present your phone and I'll take it from there," Alter Ego explained, "I already explained it to the other five, so you're all up to speed on the plan. Now get going, you remember where to find everyone."

Makoto nodded and started to put his phone in his pocket, however, he had one last thought.

"Wait," he asked, "Alter Ego...how'd you get past Junko and Monokuma, also, how are we now able to talk without me having to type anything in?"

"Oh, well, supernatural reasons...don't worry about it." the A.I. replied simply.

With that, Makoto put his phone away and left the classroom, making his way to find the others.

He found everyone in the same place he had met them the first and just as Alter Ego said, they all, minus the five survivors from the first time, they reacted as if they were meeting him for the first time. So many thoughts and emotions ran through his mind as he looked at everyone who had died standing in front of him alive, there was so much he wanted to say, but, Alter Ego's instructions forbade it, he could not say anything about their previous situation, lest it jeopardize the mission.

All Makoto could do was play along with the situation and go along as he did the first time, reintroducing himself to everyone he already, one by one. He managed to get away with greeting Sayaka by name by reminding her that they went to middle school together, a memory she had retained from before.

"Helloooo," the Junko disguised Mukuro greeted him, "I'm Junko Enoshima, pleased to meet ya!"

"H-Hello, Mu...uhh..._Junko_," Makoto replied, almost saying her real name, "nice to meet you."

Thankfully, she did not seem to notice his near name slip.

When the introductions and discussion of how they ended up in their current situation was all over, they heard a strange chiming sound and a voice, which Makoto and the other five survivors from last time recognized as Monokuma's, telling them to report to the gym.

While the fifteen teenagers made their way to the gym, the six survivors stayed at the back of the group.

"So, it really worked," Byakuya voiced quietly, "we've really been sent back in time. Of course, for all I know, this could just be a lucid dream."

"I don't know," Yasuhiro responded, "this feels a little too real to be a dream."

"Man," Hina groaned, "it's killing me not to be able to say anything to Sakura. I hate being around my best friend again when she doesn't even remember that she's my best friend."

"Don't worry, Hina," Makoto said, "it'll be time before you know it."

"Shh," Kyoko hissed, "be careful, don't let them hear you."

They continued on silently, until everyone made it to the gymnasium, only to soon be greeted by Monokuma.

While the nine teens who had fallen victim to the game before reacted as they did the first time, the six who had already lived it could only stand and wait for the monochrome bear to finish his speech. While their clueless friends panicked over the announcement of the killing game, the six Future Foundation members huddled together.

"Damn," Hina sighed anxiously, "I wish we could just tell them now and get it over with."

"If we spill everything now we'll call too much attention to ourselves," Kyoko told her as quietly as she could, "we have to go about this carefully and avoid rousing Junko's suspicion."

"S-So," Toko murmured, "for now, w-we'll just have to p-play along."

"Come on, guys," Mondo suddenly called to them, "are you gonna help us investigate this place or not?"

"Yeah," Makoto replied, "we'll help."

"Even though we don't really need to." Yasuhiro casually uttered.

"Now, now, Hiro," Aoi quickly said to him, "don't say that, you _don't. Know. That_."

"Right, right," the Shaman replied awkwardly, "well then, let's get to it."

The six then proceeded to explore the academy with their friends, even though they already knew Hope's Peak Academy from the ground up.

They spent the entire day re-exploring the school and trying to ease their classmates worries without giving themselves away. Though he did not want to admit, Makoto was trying his hardest to avoid spending too much time around Sayaka, remembering how their interactions played out the first time. Not that he really held any ill-will against her, it was just hard for him to be near her without thinking about that horrible outcome.

"Hi, Makoto," she said at one point, "do you wanna-"

"Sorry, Sayaka," he replied quickly, yet politely, "but...Kyoko kinda needs me right now, we have a lot of things to talk about, but, I might catch you later."

"Oh," she responded, visibly disappointed, "okay then, I hope we can talk later."

Of course Makoto felt bad for turning her away, but, he just did not want to risk messing anything up or giving anything away.

Near the very end of their reinvestigation, Kyoko pulled Makoto aside and whispered, "You remember what the first incentive is and when we get it, right?"

"Yeah," Makoto replied, "how could I forget?"

"Though you've already seen it, you need to at least try to pretend that you have not," the sleuth advised, "I fear a lack of reaction would instantly get Monokuma's and Junko's attention."

"I-I'm not really good at acting, Kyoko." the Luckster responded quietly.

"Just _try_," Kyoko insisted, "when you see that DVD, just think of all the worst things you have ever seen so far, anything that would make you disturbed and comfortable. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll...try." Makoto said.

"Also," the lavender-haired detective said, "try not to avoid the others the entire time, that might raise some red flags with...well...everyone, we can talk to everybody, we just can't tell them what we know yet...got it?"

The Luckster nodded understandingly.

"Good," Kyoko replied, "well then, I think it's time to regroup with the others."

Several minutes later the kids were called back into the gym by Monokuma, who had yet another special announcement, which the six survivors were already prepared for.

"Here we go." Hina said tensely.

Just like last time, the two-toned bear appeared and gave his speech regarding their first motives, after which they were sent away. The six survivors went to the AV room first, only to have a curious Sayaka follow them as well, they found the box of DVDs, which Sayaka commented on as she did the first time.

"I'll let the others know!" Sayaka announced, before leaving the room.

"We don't really have to watch these do we?" Hina wondered, her voice going quieter as she spoke, "I mean, we've already seen them."

"You know we won't get away with not watching them," Byakuya replied, "Monokuma would be on us in an instant."

The six of them proceeded to get it over with and play the horrific DVDs they had already seen before, acting as much as they could that they were seeing them for the first time. Makoto waited patiently for his DVD to reach its end and while he already knew how it ended, it was still hard to watch.

Just as they all finished watching their DVDs, the other nine students arrived in the room.

"Oh, you guys watched yours already?" Chihiro inquired.

"Yeah," Hina said, "we did, they...were hard to watch."

The others proceeded to grab the labeled discs and view them, each one of them reacting as shocked as they did the first time around.

"You know what happens next, yes?" Kyoko asked Makoto.

"Yeah," he said, "Sayaka completely loses it."

"This is the part where you go and talk to her about her DVD," she told him, "I know you already know its contents, but, she doesn't know that, so just go along as if you know nothing, like we have already been."

"Got it." Makoto said, making to leave the room.

"One more thing," Kyoko voiced, "do _not_ tell her about us."

"What?" the lucky one responded curiously, "Why not?"

"If she knew about us, it could deter her from trying to get close to you," Kyoko said, "if she doesn't try to get close to you she may not ask to switch room with you, if she doesn't switch rooms with you she may do it with someone else and it could change the outcome of our mission entirely. We need things to happen as closely to the previous time as possible, got it?"

"Uh, right." Makoto stated.

"Good," the sleuth girl replied, "now go play nice with Sayaka...but not too nice."

Makoto nodded again and went to track down Sayaka, and as he went his thought, "_God, so many rules and precautions to follow, can we really do this?_"

* * *

><p>All right, second chapter is done.<p>

I did not expect this to get so much attention so face, holy crap, not that I'm complaining.

I hope people still enjoy it as it progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 3.

Here we go, time for the survivors to prevent the first murder.

I left the time sequence ambiguous because I figured it would be pointless to constantly point out how much time has passed exactly. Again, I know it seems rushed, but, I just want to get to the most important parts as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Makoto ventured through the hallway to find the classroom that he knew Sayaka would be hiding in from last time. Sure enough, he got it right, as he found her cowering at a desk, looking horrified and ghostly white.<p>

"Sayaka," he spoke softly, "you there?"

The only response he got was fearful squeak.

"It's okay," Makoto assured her carefully, "everything's going to be okay."

"No!" the blue-haired singer shrieked, "You can't say that, you don't know that!"

Now to take a stab at, and fail at, damage control.

"But, it _will _be okay," he said, "whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Sayaka looked unsure.

"Whatever I need?" she replied quizzically.

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it's awful," the lucky one said aimlessly, "we're all on edge and I know you're worried about what Monokuma might do to your band mates, but-" he stopped as soon as he realized what he said.

Sayaka looked at him intently.

"How...did you know...that my DVD...involved my group?" she asked tensely.

"_Oh shit, oh shit,_" Makoto thought frantically, "_what the hell do I say?_"

"Um, well," he said as reserved as possible, "I just thought it was obvious, you know, 'cause, you are the "Ultimate Idol", so I just figured your band was the most important thing to you."

Sayaka nodded in response.

"Yeah," she affirmed, "yeah it is, my group is most important, my music is my life, and...and...I will do anything, _anything_, to get back to it! I have to get out! I WILL GET OUT!"

She then bolted out of the room in tears of hysteria.

Just then, Monokuma appeared before Makoto, who stood straight and stiff.

"My, my, those idols sure are such dramatic divas aren't they?" the black and white bear said snidely, "She acted like the whole world was coming to an end, upupupup ahahahaha!" He laughed wildly as he disappeared again.

"I think I'm on the right track," he told himself, "but, I can't take any chances, I should try to spend just a _little _more time with her if this is going play out like last time."

Sometime later he went to search for Sayaka again, this time she was locked in her room.

"Sayaka?" he called, knocking on the door.

Makoto was worried when he did not hear anything, then he remembered that the rooms were sound proof, so it made sense that he heard nothing. He then also remembered that the rooms had doorbells, so he tried that instead.

Five seconds later, Sayaka opened the door slightly, barely revealing a portion of her face.

"Hello?" she said meekly.

"Hey," Makoto said, "you been in there for a while now, I was wondering if maybe you'd come hang out for a while."

"I'm...not sure how one could think about...hanging out at a time like this." she replied.

Given just how shaken she had been from seeing that DVD, he knew she would not jump right out and join him, so he would have to use some tactful persuasion.

"I understand," he said, mustering an uneasy tone of voice, "it's just that...I'm still kinda on edge over what I saw in _my_ DVD as well, and...I really could...use a distraction."

Sayaka opened here door a little more.

"Y-You too, huh?" she responded.

She stuck her head out and looked around.

"What...what should we do?" Sayaka wondered.

"Well, what would you wanna do?" Makoto replied.

Sayaka ran her hand down the frame of her door.

"Could we just hang out in here?" she requested, "I'd rather not leave my room right now."

Makoto then looked around and saw Kyoko looking out from her bedroom at him, she then made a hand motion that clearly said, "Go on."

"O-Okay." Makoto said meekly.

She opened the door for him and he stumbled in.

"I'm...kinda surprised, honestly," Sayaka said, "I didn't think you would come see me like this, I mean, ever since we got here, I...was under the impression that you were avoiding me."

"Oh? No, no," Makoto assured, "I wasn't trying to avoid you, I was just...trying figure stuff out, you know, just letting it all sink in. I mean, look around, this is...madness."

Sayaka appeared to have bought it.

"But, why were you worried about me ignoring you?" the Luckster asked, "Were you wanting to hangout with me?"

"Well," Sayaka answered, "this is the first time I've seen you since middle school, I was hoping we could get together and...catch up."

"Uh huh." Makoto replied.

"I mean, forgive for sounding dramatic," Sayaka continued, "but, honestly, I _really _missed you."

The lucky one fought to keep a straight face as she changed to the same demeanor she had the first time around.

"I see," he responded flatly, "you _really _did, huh?"

The blue-haired idol put on a coy smile, just like she did when they hung out the first time; by now, Makoto could almost feel his past self facepalming, wondering how he did not catch the insincerity of Sayaka's body language the first time. He guessed that the reason was that last time, his old feelings for her left him blind to the reality of the situation. Now, the old feelings he once had for her were long gone and he was the one who had to act, except his goal was to save her and others from death, not condemn them to it. Although, as he stood there, he could only think, "_how can fake what's no longer there?_"

"Well, that...surprises me," he said, trying to feign interest, "I didn't think I was somebody you would remember."

"Oh, come on now," Sayaka replied, "just because I was popular that doesn't mean I didn't notice you."

Unwilling to keep up his act much longer, Makoto noted the time decided that he needed to get out of there fast, as he still needed to procure the decorative sword he had taken last time if the same scenario from last time was gong to happen.

"Well, I think I should go now," he said convincingly, "there's something I need to get before we have to turn in."

"Oh, all right." Sayaka responded.

"Just remember," he advised, "if you need anything from me, anything at all, just come and ask me and I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, okay?"

"Oh, I'll definitely remember," the singer replied blissfully, "you're too kind, Makoto."

"_Yeah, that's kinda what almost did me in last time_." Makoto thought to himself.

"Say, Makoto," she wondered, "do you...have a girlfriend?"

He was dying to say yes and tell her how great she was, but, if things were to progress as they needed them too, he could not.

"N-No," he said awkwardly, "no...I...don't."

"Really," she said with, most likely insincere, interest, "I'll have to remember that."

"Going now," he sighed, "take easy and, again, if you need anything, you know where my room is."

She waved after him as he left the room and as soon as he left the room he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then started to walk down the hall, only to soon be joined by Kyoko.

"So, how'd it go with Sayaka?" she asked.

"The good news is, I think I've gained enough of her trust in order to make this happen," Makoto answered, "the bad news is, I wish I could jump through dimensions and kick my past self for buying what she tried to sell the first time."

"Don't worry about," Kyoko assured him, "I'm sure that when she gets her memories back you can put it all to rest."

"Um, I don't know if you should be mentioning the "memory" thing out in the open like this," Makoto said warily, "we could get caught."

He then heard his phone make a noise and upon checking it, he saw Alter Ego on the screen.

"Don't worry Mr. Naegi," Alter Ego said, "like I said, I have it taken care of, as long as I'm here, I can make sure nobody, not evem Junko or Monokuma can hear anything you're saying, and when the time comes, I'll also be able to keep you out of sight."

"And there you go." Kyoko stated.

Just then, they were joined by Aoi.

"Hey guys, how are things going?" she asked.

"Things seem to be going accordingly," Kyoko said, "you know where you need to be, right?"

"Right," the swimmer said, "there in the cafeteria to be sure that Sayaka comes for the knife."

"And if she doesn't come?" the detective added.

"Then I call Makoto and Alter Ego starts us over." Aoi stated.

"Wait, one, why wouldn't she come for the knife?" Makoto wondered, "and two, would we really need to start over?"

"We don't know what going to happen," Kyoko explained, "so we need to be prepared for anything, hon."

"I get it." Makoto responded.

* * *

><p>"Attention students," Monokuma announced, "it is now 10:00 p.m., nighttime is now in effect, the gym will be off limits in this time."<p>

Makoto was lying in his bed, trying to stay at least half awake, waiting to see if Sayaka would come to his room like she did the first time.

Never had he been so on edge, for in only a few hours, he would have to prevent a death that would happen in his very bedroom. As he lie there, several thoughts ran through his head:

What if he failed to stop it?

What if he had unknowingly messed something up that would change the outcome of the scenario?

What if they got caught?

How will their friends react when they get their memories back?

It was absolutely nerve-wracking.

Moments later, his phone rang and he saw that it was Hina calling him, which made his entire body go tense, as he had no idea what news to expect.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Heads up, Makoto," Hina said urgently, "Sayaka left the cafeteria a little while ago and one of the knives is missing."

"She got the knife?" Makoto responded readily.

"Definitely," Hina replied, "be ready, it shouldn't be long now before she asks you to switch rooms with her."

After finishing the conversation on the phone, the Luckster sat up and tried to get himself completely alert, waiting for the impending ringing of his doorbell. Sure know, an hour later, the ring came.

Now, all he had to do was grin and bear Sayaka's claims of being too afraid to sleep in her room the rest of the night. So, he let her in and stood there, pretending to listen to Sayaka tell her story.

Then came the moment of truth.

"So, are you saying you would feel better sleeping in my room?" he offered, "By which I mean you take my room and I take your room?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Sayaka replied.

"Not at all." Makoto said confidently.

So after giving her thanks, Sayaka exchanged room keys with Makoto and he went to her room, his heart rate increasing as the moment crept closer and closer. He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 11:00, "Sayaka died at 1:30 a.m. last time," he reminded himself, "I have to stay focused."

He then laid himself horizontally on Sayaka's bed and began to talk to himself.

"Okay," he said to him himself, as he closed his eyes, "keep it together, I know it's messed up, but, I just have to remember the positives. Yes, she went through a lot of trouble to try and frame me for murder, however, in her final moments, she did try to make it right. Once she has her memories back, we should be square, there is no reason why I have to dwell on it any longer."

Makoto lie there with eyes closed trying to force himself to relax, only to end up dozing off in the process. Some time later he heard a blaring alarm sound, shocking him awake, it did not take him long to realize that the noise was coming from his phone. He looked at it and Alter Ego appeared.

"What are you doing, Mr. Naegi!?" the A.I. yelled, "Look at the time!"

The screen then displayed the time, as it appeared on a digital clock, and the time read 1:20 a.m..

"SHIT!" Makoto uttered.

He sprung off the bed and bolted out of the room into the hallway, then he slammed himself into the door to his room and threw the door open, just in time to see Leon disarm the attacking Sayaka with the decorative sword.

"SSSTOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He screamed, as he shut door, getting both their attention.

As soon as they looked his way he held out his phone, and Alter Ego did the rest.

"Remember!" Alter Ego cried, his voice sounding both desperate and euphonious, "You're friends, you've been lied too and manipulated, but now, you are going to remember what you were forced to forget, listen to me and remember, see what your actions had caused!" The screen began to brightly flash various colors in a near strobe light effect and all the while Leon and Sayaka appeared to be in sort of a trance like state. All Makoto could do was stand there and wait with bated breath.

Finally, Alter Ego stopped doing what he was doing, and as soon as he did, there was a long, harrowing silence. Leon dropped the fake sword and Sayaka twitched as feelings of realization and horror overtook them.

"Guys?" Makoto said, trying to get a response.

"Uh...huh...h-how...we're not...dead?" Leon voiced falteringly.

"Ah...w-what...what did...what did I do?" Sayaka whimpered, holding her wrist, "What did I do!?"

"You guys...remember everything?" Makoto asked.

Sayaka traced her abdomen with one hand and slowly brought the other hand up to her mouth and began to chew on it anxiously.

Leon, with a dazed look, slowly moved his hands all over his body, as if inspecting it for damage.

It was clear that the both of them were now remembering their deaths.

"Guys," Makoto voiced, "one of you, say something."

"What is...happening?" Leon said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I...I tried...to..." Sayaka stammered, her eyes locked firmly on the ground.

Makoto looked at the clock in his room and saw that the time was now 1:31, meaning that the crisis that had happened before was officially averted.

"Ah...Ahh...AAAHHHHHHH, HOLY SHIT!" Leon uttered as everything finally set in, "I remember now! _That_ happened! Oh my God! Oh God! How could I do something so horrible!?"

"You? How could _you_!?" Sayaka responded hysterically, "How could _I_!? Good God, you didn't even mean to do what you did, it was _my _fault! _I _caused that! Oh sweet God, what's wrong with me!?"

"We both had options," the baseball player cried, "and we picked the worse ones possible! Fuck, I deserved to die!"

"Nuh uh!" Sayaka replied, "If anything, _I_ deserved to die, it was all me!"

The two continued to freak out, claiming blame back and forth for their actions from the first time. Arguing over which one of them was more deserving of death.

Finally, Makoto had to make it stop.

"No! Neither of you deserved to die!" he cried, "Nobody in our group deserved to die!"

The two former victims were silent once more.

"That's why we had to fix this," Makoto affirmed, "we had to come back for you guys, to save you all, because none of you should have died the way you did, nobody should have had to be put in this horrible position."

"But, still," Sayaka responded, "how can we go back from this? I...I did a terrible thing."

"You're not the only one." Leon stated solemnly.

"Let me talk!" she uttered tensely.

The singer grabbed her sore wrist again and wrung to make it hurt more.

"Look at what I did," Sayaka lamented, slowly transcending into tears, "I completely lost all of my control, I was so, angry, so determined to get out of here, that I was willing to believe and do _anything_ that could let me escape, including manipulating and trying to lead two awesome guys, who never did anything wrong to me, along with everyone else, to their undeserved deaths."

"Sayaka..." Makoto tried to say.

"I...don't...deserve to live..." she sobbed, squeezing her injured wrist to cause herself more of the pain she thought she deserved, "I...I messed up...so badly...what I did...is unforgivable...I'm sorry, so sorry...Makoto...Leon..._Leon_..."

Makoto reached out in an attempt to console her, but instead, Sayaka threw herself into Leon, catching the baseball player off guard. She buried her face in his collarbone and firmly grasped his jacket in her fists. Sobbing uncontrollably she continued to say his name and apologize profusely.

The stunned baseball player carefully wrapped his arms around her, clearly not used to this kind of situation, and held her as she cried.

"S-Stop it, it's fine," he said hesitantly, possibly on the verge of a breakdown himself, "I'm not mad...I'm not...mad...It's okay...It's okay...it's...o...kay..." he continued to say it, his voice growing quieter and quieter.

While the two former victims hugged it out, Makoto, overcome with sheer relief leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily as forced himself to relax. He then saw the door open slightly and saw Kyoko looking in, unnoticed by Sayaka and Leon.

Makoto smiled and gave her a thumbs up to indicate a mission accomplished and she responded with a relieved smile.

* * *

><p>Oh wow, I did not expect this chapter get so long, but, I figured that I may as well put this out as one long chapter instead of breaking it down to two or three.<p>

I was originally gonna make it so something happened that made them have to start their attempt at stopping Murder 1# over (for example, Makoto forgetting or deciding against getting the fake sword for his room, leaving Leon with no way to fight back) but, 1. I figure that would drag the sequence on longer than I wanted it to go, 2. It would have completely contradicted Alter Ego's influence and power. So, I made it a successful one-shot attempt instead.

Anyway, hope this is acceptable, as I have no plans on changing it, and it's going to be the same case following the future attempts...sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 4.

I just want to say, **I apologize if anyone came into this story expecting a well put together, very intricately done story**, but, I have to say, if I have not before, that that's not the case. Yes, **more suspense will come, and Monokuma and Junko will become more active eventually**, but, **stuff won't really heat up until _everyone _has their memories back**, by then, shit's really gonna start going down. It is not very realistic in the least, I knew it wouldn't be from the very beginning, but, like I said, **just...bear with me on this. I'm trying.**

Also, **I will try to incorporate more stuff about what's going on with the other characters, including the saved victims, in their free time**. **I may even do some on what Junko is doing while she's spying on everybody, because...why not?** I think the mastermind could stand to get some attention before it's time to brutally end her, and yes, **without giving much away, I guarantee, Junko will have a brutal end, far more so than her end in both games (hopefully).**

Anyway, let's see where it goes from here.

* * *

><p>Having prevented the first murder of the killing game, Makoto decided to fill former victims, Sayaka and Leon, in on everything they had missed out on following their deaths. Naturally, it was a lot for them to wrap their heads around.<p>

"A-All right," Sayaka voiced awkwardly, "so...starting off...Toko's a serial killer?"

"Technically, she has a split personality who happens to be a serial killer," Makoto affirmed, "I think I explained that earlier."

"Wait, just, wait," Leon chimed in, "Chihiro...is a _dude_?"

"Yes, Leon, Chihiro is a guy," Makoto replied, "that is also something I explained earlier on."

They continued thinking.

"Also...butter?" Sayaka said, clearly referencing Mondo's execution.

"Yeah," Makoto sighed, "nobody really knew what to say after that one."

"But...why?" the baffled Leon wondered, "I-I don't even get why it's ironic, did he really, really not like butter or something?"

"Well, that was never explained to us, actually." Makoto stated.

"Okay, so basically," the singer said, "after we died, everything just continued to go downhill from there."

"Yes, very downhill." the lucky one said in return.

They continued trying to piece everything together in their heads.

"And, only six of you survived?" the baseball player wondered.

"Yes," Makoto said, "just me, Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko, Aoi, and Yasuhiro."

"I still can't believe it." Leon responded.

"I know," Makoto voiced, "I wish more of us could have got out the first time."

"Not that," the athlete added, "I mean, I can't believe that out of everyone, _Hiro_ survived."

Makoto was not sure how to respond to that.

"I was a bit shocked myself," Sayaka affirmed, "though, honestly, I was more shocked about the Mukuro, Junko, switch, mastermind, Ultimate Despair deal."

"That kinda confused me honestly," Leon attested, "I mean, I get it now, but, hearing the actual explanation made me feel like my brain was going to implode."

"I sorta had the same feeling myself," Makoto admitted, "_while_ I was explaining it."

"Speaking of Junko," the singer wondered, "can she hear us right now?"

With that, Makoto knew they were now on the right track.

"No," he told them, "thanks to Alter Ego she can't hear what were saying, what she sees and hears is completely different from what we actually say and do."

"Interesting." Sayaka responded.

"Well, now that we know everything that has happened and has yet to happen," Leon asked, "what do you want _us_ to do?"

Makoto realized that that was something that was never discussed before he and the others came back to the beginning of the game. Kyoko never said anything about getting the saved former victims involved or not.

"I'll talk to the others about that in the morning," Makoto said, "for now, you guys just take it easy and don't say anything to anyone; we have an advantage, but, we still need to tread lightly, we never know what Junko or Monokuma is gonna do."

He looked back at the clock in his room and saw that it was now 2:10 a.m..

"We should all probably go back to bed now." he stated.

"What about your room?" Sayaka voiced, noting the mess left by her and Leon's near-death struggle less than an hour beforehand.

"I'll take care of it." Alter Ego announced from the phone.

Makoto sent them both off and retreated to his bed, feeling both accomplished and nervous, as he and the other former survivors still had seven more deaths to prevent.

* * *

><p>7:00 a.m. finally rolled around, with Monokuma's morning announcement forcing everyone from their varying slumbers.<p>

Makoto awoke to find that Alter Ego had erased all the damage from his room in the middle of the night.

"Good job, Alter Ego." he yawned, as he rolled out of bed.

He got up and made his was to the cafeteria where the others were sitting and discussing any means of escaping the building, just like the first time. Makoto just sat there in silence and studied everyone's appearance, those who had yet to recover their memories looked just as tense and fearful as they had the first time around, save for Leon and Sayaka who just looked tired and troubled.

During the discussion, Kyoko summoned Makoto away from the table.

"Where are you guys going?" Chihiro asked.

"He is going to help me with something," Kyoko stated, "it's a female based thing."

"Then why don't you ask a g-" Mondo started to ask.

"Guys," Aoi asked suddenly to cut him off, "why don't tell us again about the iron plates, are you absolutely _sure _you can't break them? Maybe you could try again."

They continued to talk, giving Kyoko enough time to drag Makoto away.

"So, how'd it go with the first two last night?" she asked.

"Well, between their anguished freak outs, tears, and arguing over which one of them felt they deserved to die more, it turned out fair," Makoto said, "regardless, the first murder didn't happen this time, and their both...alive."

"Right," Kyoko replied, "now just seven to go."

"One more thing," Makoto voiced, "Leon and Sayaka wanna know if they should get involved in what we're doing, since they already have their memories back and are up to speed on everything."

"We should probably see how they're holding up mentally before we actually try to put them to any covert work," Kyoko replied unsurely, "for now, just try to keep them quiet...and calm, it's important that nobody hurts anyone else...including themselves."

"You don't think either of them would..." Makoto began to say, until he remembered Sakura's death, "don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Just then, Byakuya approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but, a question was raised by the other three, one that I myself my inquire about."

"That being?" Kyoko replied.

"What are we to expect from Monokuma if we are preventing these deaths?" the scion asked, "Sure, neither he or Junko will kill us without reason...hopefully...but, surely we should prepare for things to get more complicated as we keep these deaths from happening."

"I'm aware of the possibilities," the detective said, "that's why we're trying to stay one step ahead with Alter Ego."

"That's another thing," Byakuya voiced, "is it really safe to completely depend on a supernaturally endowed A.I.?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto wondered, "Alter Ego is always helpful to us."

"I'm not denying that," Byakuya replied, "but, has anyone else noticed that the thing is becoming increasingly self-aware, like to an ominous point?"

Makoto glanced down at his phone and saw the screen flicker twice, but, did not think much of it.

"Based on the many portrayals of overly conscious technology in fiction," Byakuya said, "I'm inclined to believe that Junko may not end up being our only threat."

"Are you saying that you think Alter Ego is dangerous?" Makoto questioned, gripping his phone defensively.

"I think it's dangerous to give it too much free rein," the scion asserted, "if you haven't realized, it's been doing things without our knowledge and is able to do things that normal machines normally cannot do, I know it has supernatural powers, but, who's to say that isn't going to present a problem somewhere down the road? I may sound like an ass right now, but, I can't help but voice my concerns."

Makoto was about to say something in Alter Ego's defense, but, he was cutoff by Kyoko.

"I understand what you're saying, and I can't say that you're wrong," the detective said, "but, right now, we have bigger things to worry about, we still have a lot of work to do."

"Can I at least make one suggestion?" Byakuya asked.

Kyoko permitted him to make his suggestion.

"Could you maybe restore the memories of the victims earlier than just right before the murders happen?" Byakuya suggested, "There's no reason why you need to cut it so close."

"Well, we-" Makoto started to say.

"Maybe you're right," Kyoko said, much to both their surprise, "we don't have to cut it so close, which this time we're going about this differently."

"We are?" Makoto responded.

"This time," Kyoko stated, "we go in for the memory restoration as soon as Monokuma gives out the next motive and leaves us to our devices."

Before she could be questioned any further, she walked back to the table where the others sat.

Makoto sat down at the end of the table with Leon and Sayaka, deciding to see how they were holding up.

"Hey, guys." he said quietly.

"Hey." they both said weakly in unison.

Sayaka gave a feeble wave, revealing that her injured wrist was now wrapped in a bandage.

"Who wrapped your wrist, Sayaka?" Makoto wondered.

Sayaka pointed at Leon.

"Yeah," Leon said meekly, "...I couldn't..._not_...do it, after...you know..."

"Well, it doesn't hurt as much anymore," Sayaka said, "he wrapped it really good."

"It's not hard to do." the baseball player stated.

Makoto noticed that the entire time they talked, not once did they make eye contact with one another.

"Did either of you...sleep...at all last night?" he asked.

"No," Sayaka whined, "not at all."

"Tried," Leon said voicelessly, "but, I just couldn't."

"Oh...I'm sorry." the lucky one replied softly.

They both sounded so worn and downcast, it was almost painful to witness, but, Makoto knew that the only thing that would fix it is time.

Just then Monokuma appeared out of nowhere.

"Helloooooo, students!" he said jovially.

"Goddamn." Makoto muttered.

"Oh God," Hifumi whimpered, "it's back!"

He covered his face in fear.

"My, my, look at you all," Monokuma said derisively, "playing so nice with each other...lame, so lame...and here I thought there'd be a corpse by now."

"We're not going to kill each other, you neurotic, poor man's plush-toy." Byakuya said without missing a beat.

"Oh really?" Monokuma replied, "I was not aware you could see into the future, good sir, while you're at it, maybe you could tell me what the next motive will be."

The nagging irony in the whole thing was that Byakuya did indeed know what the next motive was, but, of course, he dare not say it allowed.

"Something stupid, probably." the scion scoffed.

"So nobody really has a thirst for blood yet, huh?" Monokuma voiced.

"Nah, I don't really feel like killing anyone," Huro said coolly, "how about you guys?"

Everyone else gave the same kind of response, some more forceful than others.

"Fuck off, Monokuma." Mondo asserted.

"Yes," Celeste said, "please, do leave us be."

"My goodness," Monokuma said dryly, "I know when I'm not wanted, I'll leave you kids be for now, but, keep in mind, a new motive is on the way, so brace your selves. Hehehehehe..." he continued giggling evilly as he disappeared again.

"God, I loathe that asshole toy." Mondo groaned.

"As do we all, sir," Chihiro said tensely, "as do we all."

* * *

><p>I just realized that <strong>this is the first fic I have every written using the word "Fuck" uncensored<strong>, whoo! **Am I gonna have to bump the rating up because of that?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 5.

Moving on the way I want to.

* * *

><p>Around noon, Monokuma called everyone to the gym for an important announcement.<p>

"Do you think he's gonna hand out the next motives now?" Aoi wondered

"If he does," Byakuya said, "we'll have to act as soon as we get it."

"Define "as soon as we get it", would you?" Kyoko replied sourly.

"What I mean is, let's not wait until the very last-minute to spring into action like we did last time."

Kyoko rolled her eyes in response.

"Look," Makoto voiced, "for all we know, this might not be about the motives yet, it could be something else."

Kyoko then raised her hand to silence him as the former victims who had yet to get their memories back passed them.

"We'll discus it more later." she said quietly.

As soon as everyone was in the gym, Monokuma appeared onstage before them.

"Hey there, kiddy kiddies," the robotic bear said merrily, "boy do I have good news for you."

"You're letting us go?" Hifumi asked hopefully.

"Cute," Monokuma replied dryly, "absolutely not."

Hifumi backed away in disappointment.

"I've been thinking, things have been running rather slow since we first started here," the two-toned bear toy voiced, "and I think that's partly my fault, I mean, I only gave you so much to work with in the beginning and I'm starting to think I need to expand your pasture, give you a greater variety of assets to get things moving along."

"Get to the fucking point!" Mondo yelled.

"I'm getting there," Monokuma responded, "don't interrupt me; look, I'm opening up the second floor for you all, sound good?"

"The s-second floor?" Toko voiced curiously.

"Oh right," Makoto replied, "I forgot about that."

"Why open the second floor now?" Kyoko questioned, "Is that where we'll find our next motive?"

Makoto was about to ask her what she was doing, but, once again, she raised her hand to silence him.

"You'll get your motives when I'm good and ready!" Monokuma snapped, holding up his clawed paw, "Just go look around already, I'll call you all back as soon as I got what I need."

The announcement threw the former survivors off completely, as they had not expected the second floor to become accessible so early.

"What's going on?" Makoto wondered quietly, "Why is this happening _now_?"

"Maybe the change of events has thrown Junko off," Kyoko said in response, "even if she doesn't remember anything from the last time, no doubt she probably expected a killing to happen by now, or at the very least expected us to start turning on one another."

"So...she's probably getting anxious." Makoto mused.

Monokuma then sent them all off to check out the second floor, and on the way, the survivors caught Mukuro going in a different direction.

"Where are you going, Junko?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," Kyoko voiced, "aren't you going to check out the second floor with us?"

"Yeah," "Junko" replied hesitantly, "I will, I just...need to...get something...from my room."

She then walked away quickly, they no doubt that she was actually reporting to her sister.

"I think now would be a good time to act on her," Byakuya voiced, "don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto wondered

"I mean, we need to give her her memories back," the scion affirmed, "we don't know what she or her sister will do next, so we have to do this now!"

* * *

><p>Mukuro was walking down the hallway to her room, when suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, he mouth tightly covered, and dragged into a room. Byakuya then ran up and locked the door.<p>

"Ssshhh!" Yasuhiro said, trying to hold the struggling mercenary still, "we're not gonna kill you, we...just...need...to...gah! Makoto, do the thing! Show her the thing!" He began to lose his grip as Mukuro bit down on his hand and proceeded to grind her teeth on his skin.

Makoto quickly stepped in front of her and held his phone up to her face, allowing Alter Ego to restore the entirety of her memories from the previous time. Mukuro stopped struggling and stayed completely motionless as Hiro carefully released his hold on her.

"Mukuro." Makoto said, trying to see if it worked.

"What's...happening?" the mercenary voiced anxiously, "That looked so real, was it real...was it? or is this a joke? What's going on here?"

They then explained every detail to her and assured her that everything Alter Ego showed her was real.

"It _was _real?" Mukuro replied in shock, "Then, that means...Junko...killed me? She really killed me!?"

"Back then, yeah," Makoto said, "but, we changed it this time so it didn't happen..."

However, Mukuro had clearly tuned him out in her outrage of the revelation.

"After everything I did and agreed to do for her, all the trouble I _chose_ to go through just to please her, going over all the steps and rehearsing all day and night the week before hand to get her behavior down," the mercenary raved furiously, tearing her wig off in the process, "and she has the nerve to just do _that _to me!?" She continued to go on and on about getting on Junko's good side and going through hell just to get involved with her in any way, her tone was rife with pain and ire. She felt betrayed, and how could she not? She had just found out that her sister had killed her in an alternate reality, showing that she thought no more of her than she did the other students in the game. Meaning that all the hell she had gone through to make her sister happy was for nothing.

"I get that you're upset," Makoto replied, "you have every right to be but..."

"Fuck this and fuck her!" the mercenary growled, "I'm going back to that office and I'm gonna kill her myself! I'm _done_!"

"No, you can't!" Makoto said quickly.

"While we may have an electronic advantage on our hands," Byakuya attested, "there's no telling what Junko will be able to do if anyone gets too close to her, that's the only reason we're being careful. But, to be fair, we are on the way to picking up the pace...or at least I am."

Just moments after the class meeting that morning, Byakuya brought up the point that since there was no telling when or if Mukuro would get herself killed, they should return her memories before doing anything else. Kyoko was hesitant as she was not sure if Mukuro would be willing to coöperate, so Byakuya decided to take matters into his own hands, which included using Makoto and Hiro to get Mukuro out of sight.

"I hope Kyoko isn't too upset with us about this." Makoto sighed.

"She'll get over it," Byakuya said bluntly, "at the rate she wants us to go, we'll be stuck here forever."

"That seems like a bit of an exaggeration," Hiro responded, "but, I see your point."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Mukuro questioned.

"Trying to undo all the deaths that occurred in this game and make sure Junko stays down for good this time." Makoto affirmed.

"How many deaths do you have to undo?" the mercenary wondered.

"Nine in total," Byakuya told her, "including yours, we've already prevented three."

Just then, Kyoko opened the door to the room and looked inside.

"Well?" she voiced curiously.

"We got it done." Makoto stated.

"And she reacted just as _I _expected her too." Byakuya added.

Kyoko rolled her eyes in response.

"Look," Mukuro said, "I'll be honest, I really don't wanna help Junko anymore, but, I don't know if I'll be able to help you guys without her catching on, as you have probably figured out by now, my sister is as smart as she is pretty."

"Yeah, we figured that out a _long_ time ago." Hiro said.

"All we need to do is prevent six more deaths," Makoto said to Mukuro, "which means, six more people need to have their memories restored."

"Master!" Alter Ego suddenly shouted, "Master is the next one to get his memories back!"

Makoto looked at his phone.

"Well, yeah, him _and _Mondo." he affirmed.

"Right, right," Alter Ego replied meekly, "Master and Mr. Owada need their memories back."

There was a moment of silence.

"So what now?" Kyoko voiced.

"What do you mean?" Makoto replied.

"Talking to Byakuya," Kyoko said, turning her attention to the scion, "you seem to have everything in order, so, _sir _what happens now?"

"Give me a minute!" he responded curtly.

Makoto could already feel the tension building by second.

"Okay, what time is it right now?" Byakuya asked.

"Close to 8:30," Makoto answered, "why?"

"Go find Mondo and Chihiro," the scion instructed, "quickly."

"Right now?" Hiro responded.

"Yes, _right now_," Byakuya asserted, "we don't know when Monokuma is going to bring out the next motive, nor do we know who's going to do what next, we can't afford to waste any time."

Makoto looked at Kyoko, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Do what you gotta do," she simply said, "come find me when you need me."

She then left the room without another word.

Makoto looked at Byakuya questionable.

"Again," he stated, "she will get over it."

"I hope you're right." Makoto said warily.

Mukuro looked on in confusion.

"She's his girlfriend." Hiro whispered to her.

The mercenary nodded in response and then looked a tad disappointed.

Byakuya then sent Makoto out to find Mondo and Chihiro, and on his way, he found Leon in one of the classrooms, picking at one of the iron plates on the windows.

"Hey," Makoto voiced, "Leon, what are you doing?"

The baseball player tapped the iron plate repeatedly, as if expecting something to happen.

"Huh," he said heedlessly, "that's really on there, doesn't even let any light show through."

"Yeah," Makoto replied, "though, given that's about 9:00 p.m., no light would show through, regardless."

Leon ran his fingernails down the surface of the iron plate, pressing so hard the nail beds turned white.

"L-Leon?" Makoto voiced carefully.

"When are we getting out of here?" the redhead asked dismally, "And don't say "soon", because, we both know that's not true."

"We're getting closer," the Luckster said as confidently as he could, "we _just _restored Mukuro's memories, now we're gonna try for Mondo and Chihiro. Have you seen either of them?"

"No." the baseball player sighed.

"Maybe...help me look?" Makoto offered.

"Sure." Leon replied.

Makoto made his way to cafeteria with Leon following along.

"Did you look around on the second floor yet?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Leon answered, "though, I didn't stay long after I saw the machine gun hanging from the ceiling."

"I get it." the lucky one replied.

They entered the cafeteria, and it was then that Makoto found himself in a situation he had completely forgotten about.

"Makoto!" Kiyotaka called, "Your timing is perfect!"

"We need a witness!" Mondo yelled.

"_Oh crap, I forgot_." Makoto thought as they started explaining themselves.

"What's happening?" Leon asked quietly.

"An excess of male hormones," Makoto told him, "that's what's happening."

He then heard Mondo mention the sauna in the bathhouse.

"Listen guys," Makoto said, "as much as I would like to help you guys with that, I kinda need Mondo and..."

However, before he could finish, he was grabbed by Kiyotaka and Mondo and forcibly dragged away.

"Ah, guys, I can't!" Makoto yelled in vain as she was pulled away, "Leon, find Chihiro and bring him to the bathhouse!"

* * *

><p>Another chapter done, and I have to say that I know this chapter seemed pretty disjointed, the reason being that I was about halfway through when I realized that the original starting point would have probably confused people, plus I did not want to cut it too short, so I knew I had to add something.<p>

Plus, I know the continuity is pretty messed up by this point, but it's all intentional, because, I figured that if they changed one event in the past, then everything would probably end up changing considerably. I know, it's a bit sloppy, but, as I have made t clear in the previous chapters, I'm not exactly going for gold here.

Next time, I'm probably gonna dive into some interaction between the saved victims and/or some of Junko's behind the scenes work.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 6.

Now, here's some Junko stuff, because...why the hell not?

* * *

><p>Junko was sitting in her control room, looking over the monitors of her security cameras while holding Monokuma on her lap.<p>

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Monokuma," she cooed, petting the animatronic bear's head lovingly, "where have we gone wrong? There should have been a killing by now, I feel it."

"Who knows," Monokuma replied, "teenagers can be pretty damn stubborn sometimes!"

"Oh, so true," Junko said, "but, all we can do is keep piling on the pressure and pushing the buttons, someone has to snap eventually."

"I hope so, cause this getting boring!" Monokuma groaned, "Ugh, I hope somebody at least breaks the rules soon, I've been dying to fire a shot!"

"Patience, my pet," Junko hushed, "it'll happen in time, everyone knows that teenagers live to break the rules."

The mechanical bear relaxed as his mistress continued to pet him.

"I think I'm starting to get kinda hungry," the mastermind voiced "how about you, Monoboo?"

"You said it," Monokuma said, "psychologically torturing this bunch of emotionally fragile juveniles has me famished!"

Just then she heard the door to the control room open and shut, indicating that Mukuro had come by.

"Sis! So glad you stopped by," Junko voiced, "Monokuma and I were just starting to get hungry, so bring us something to eat, stat! I want something crunchy!"

"Yeah," Monokuma spat, "and be quick with it!"

Of course, Junko was unaware of what her sister knew; Mukuro already knew, that the game had happened before and that she was one of the casualties of the game, and at the hands of her own sister, no less. Knowing all that, while she was not exactly keen on the idea of helping the others, she really had very little desire to assist her sister anymore. But, she could not say anything for fear of how her sister would react, she really was not sure of what to do.

"Hey," Monokuma voiced impatiently, "are you deaf over there? Did all those explosions on the battlefield blow out your eardrums? We want food! Food! Food!"

"Come on, Mukuro," Junko said snappily, "don't make us wait, you know how Monokuma gets when he's hungry."

In the past, Mukuro was not easily bothered by her sister's demanding nature, but, with the image of her bloody, spear-impaled corpse burned into her mind, it was harder to tolerate., But, again, she could not say anything.

"I'm on it." she simply said.

"Oh yeah," Junko asked, "and another thing, have you heard anything incriminating out of anyone, cause, all I've heard all day is stuff about make-up, video games, and...pie. Also, my cameras are kinda acting weird, the monitors are switching on and off constantly and go fuzzy at times, though I'm not really missing much because every time I look, the players aren't really doing anything!"

"I...didn't really interact much with anyone today," Mukuro said hesitantly, "and...I don't know what to do about your cameras."

"Well, get to investigating," Junko demanded, "because, I have almost nothing new here."

Without another word, Junko simply left the room to cater to the demand of her sister and her minion. But, one thing was certain that she needed no reminder of, and that was how much she _despised _that mechanical bear.

* * *

><p>This was sort of a last-minute idea, this chapter; really, I just wanted to take a break from doing the long chapters, also, I wanted to show the further extent of Alter Ego's influence, which, in this case, would be how he manipulates Junko's surveillance equipment.<p>

Also, sorry if anyone seemed OOC here, it's just that, when I imagine Junko talking to Monokuma I imagine her talking to him in a babying manner. I may be wrong, but, I just thought it worked. A longer chapter comes next.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 7.

Continuing on and now things pickup for real as the Limbo of Despair comes back into play, cannot forget about that.

* * *

><p>Makoto stood anxiously outside the sauna, just as he did his first time through, watching as Mondo and Kiyotaka tried to see who could stand the heat longer.<p>

"Guys we _really _don't have time for this!" Makoto said desperately, trying to get them to listen.

Of course, his pleas once again fell on deaf ears as the biker and the prefect continued to cut him off and argue.

"_Dammit,_" the lucky one thought anxiously, "_they're not gonna listen to me, I need to find Chihiro!_"

He remembered that he asked Leon to find Chihiro for him, however, there was no telling when or if he would be able to do it. Makoto thought then that he should go check around for Chihiro himself once more.

"_Given how late it is, he's probably in his room_." he though.

"Guys," Makoto called through the sauna window, "I gotta step away for a moment, I'll be right back." He was not sure whether they heard him or not, regardless, he quickly left the bathhouse and made for the first floor hallway to hunt Chihiro down.

However, he did not have to look far, because, when he got to the hallway, he found Chihiro with Leon, who was leaning against the wall, as if in pain.

"Chihiro!" Makoto called.

Chihiro looked in his direction.

"Ah, Mr. Naegi, there you are." the programmer replied, like he was expecting to see him.

"Mr. Kuwata," Chihiro said to the baseball player, "I'll take it from here, you should go back to your room while you can still walk."

"'Kay." Leon replied meekly.

He then stood upright and staggered back to his room, which, luckily, was close by.

"Um...what's happening?" Makoto wondered.

"I'll get to that in a moment," Chihiro voiced, "so, you need help restoring everyone's memories, yes?"

"Yeah...wait...you know about that?" Makoto replied, "Who told you?"

"Has Junko gotten to you too, Mr. Makoto?" the programmer responded, "In case you've forgotten, I was the one who brought you back here and told you what had to be done."

Now Makoto was all kinds of confused.

"You know...what's going on..." he questioned, "but, if so, then...why did Alter Ego say we needed to restore your memories?"

"That was just in case we failed to keep my memories intact," Chihiro said, "but, it looks like it worked just fine, and seeing as you managed to stop the first murder, I think I'll be able to step in now."

"But, why..." Makoto responded, "...Chihiro...what's going on...I'm more confused now than I've ever been before."

"I'll explain soon," Chihiro said, "but, first, we have more memories to restore now, yes?"

The crossdressing one then asked to see Makoto's phone so he could see Alter Ego.

"Master, Master!" the A.I. said gladly, "You've returned to me!"

"Yes, Alter Ego, I'm here and my memories stayed untouched," Chihiro said in return, "now you can come back to me."

It was then that Alter Ego disappeared from the screen as Chihiro started glowing, his eyes briefly looked like a computer screen rife with binary code before he returned to a normal state.

Makoto was left at a loss for words.

"Using the power of the Limbo of Despair to my advantage," Chihiro explained, "I found a way to become one with Alter Ego, and separate from him, at will, I had to do it in order to reach you and the other survivors."

"I get that...kinda..." Makoto replied, "I'm just...confused...I don't know what else I can say other than I'm confused. You told us about the Limbo of Despair before, but...where is it?"

"Mr. Makoto," Chihiro informed him, "the Limbo of Despair is...right here...were standing in it right now."

"But, I thought we were back in time, before everything happened." Makoto voiced.

"We are and we aren't." Chihiro replied, "Okay, look, I'll explain the basic situation right now, and then we'll get on the memory thing."

"What about the other former survivors," Makoto said, "we have to tell-"

Chihiro then silenced him by holding up his hand.

"Mr. Naegi," he said, in a civil, yet noticeably firm voice, "let me speak, please." His eyes flashed like a computer screen once again.

Makoto stopped talking and listened as Chihiro explained everything, telling him about how Junko's influence was, and still is, so strong, that even after the trials, they were still forced to stay and play the game. Following her own execution, Junko's spirit somehow managed to posses the entire school and become one with Monokuma whenever she wished, just as Chihiro had with Alter Ego. She then trapped the tortured souls of the victims of killing game inside and forced them to replay the game over and over for her own amusement, relishing in their unrelenting despair. She did this by taking away their memories, only to return them at the last-minute, as in, right at the time of their death, increasing their already grueling despair. Junko would then leave them to suffer in guilt for several days before she would start the game over once again; Chihiro added that it was in the time following the most previous replaying of the game that he managed to gain control of himself and everyone else long enough to connect with Alter Ego once again. From there, he and the A.I. brought Makoto and the other survivors to the Limbo of Despair, just as Junko was starting the game over.

"So, if we don't end it all this time," Makoto inquired, "it's just gonna again?"

"Again and again and again..." Chihiro added.

"Jesus," Makoto groaned, "anything else I should know?"

"I'm not sure if I can speak for everyone, but, in my opinion, this is the worst part," Chihiro said, "whenever one of us victims starts to feel guilty about what we did to end up here, we start to feel the pain of our deaths, sometimes it's mild, other times the pain is so bad it's incapacitating."

"_They feel what they felt when they died, God that's awful_," Makoto thought, "_that must be why Leon went back to his room_."

"We all carry the scars of our death, Mr. Naegi," Chihiro explained, "even me."

"But, you look just fine." the lucky one replied.

Chihiro looked at the grown dismally, then he held out his hand.

"Take my hand," the programmer said, his eyes riddled with binary code yet again, "and you will see the ugly truth behind the Limbo of Despair."

After a moment of hesitation, Makoto slowly reached out and touched Chihiro's hand, and in an instant, everything changed. The hallway around them appeared dark and dilapidated, like it had been long abandoned for over a century, the air was freezing cold and unsettling, and Chihiro...

"Oh my-" Makoto gasped, "Chihiro!?"

The programmer appeared ghostly pale and bedraggled, his clothing tattered and grimy, his touch was far colder than the air around them, but, the worst and most pronounced thing about him was the massive wound on his head from which blood oozed down his face and onto his frayed clothing. It was definitely the wound he sustained when his life was abruptly ended.

Makoto was unable to respond as he wavered between feeling of horror and immense pity.

"Can you see it, Mr. Naegi?" Chihiro asked gravely, "can you see the reality of the situation?"

The horrified Luckster nodded in response and pulled his hand away, everything changing back to normal (at least normal for him).

"All right then," the programmer said, "now let's get going."

Chihiro then began to walk back down the hallway with Makoto following from behind.

Although, with the new information came new thoughts and feelings, primarily...

"_Holy shit,_" Makoto thought, "_if that's what Chihiro looks like, I hate to think of what the others look like._"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I apologize if the twist is confusing, honestly, I felt a bit confused thinking about it myself, but, I promise, it's crucial and I had to bring the Limbo of Despair back up eventually, so, I did what I could.<p>

It all ties together in the end, I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 8.

Moving on, things get more interesting as we see just how desperate Junko is getting to keep her victims in despair and what nasty tricks she will play to keep things in her favor.

* * *

><p>Sayaka was sitting on the ground around the corner of the hallway, watching Makoto follow Chihiro in the opposite direction; they did not know it, but, she had heard their entire conversation. She kept out of sight so Makoto would not see how she really looked when Chihiro showed him the truth behind their prison, granted, she probably did not look nearly as bad as some of the others, but, she still hated it. It also did not help that just seeing him reminded her of the terrible thing she tried to do to him the first time around. Just as Chihiro said, remembering what they did to meet their demise made them feel the pain of their deaths all over again, the more they thought about it, the more they hurt, that was another reason why she avoided looking at Makoto.<p>

When Alter Ego restored her memories, he also showed her things that she had missed following her death, things that he felt she needed to see. One of the things that stuck in her mind from what she was shown was the crushed look on the Luckster's face when everyone had realized what she had tried to do.

"_He had been nothing but nice to you_," a voice in her head told her, "_he just wanted to help you and abused his kindness in the worst possible way, you couldn't have done him anymore wrong than if you tried to kill him yourself."_

"I know." she said quietly to herself, answering to what she assumed was her own conscience as if it were a separate entity scolding her for horrible actions. The pain of guilt began to set in, her death scar started throbbing erratically.

"_Lucky he was found innocent, but..." _the voice in her head continued, treading into more dreaded territory, "_**someone else** wasn't so lucky..." _The throbbing pain was no accompanied by a nagging, stinging pain, "_you know, the baseball player, the one you tried to kill. Well, you succeeded, but at what cost? Why did you do it? To get what you wanted, right? You even said it yourself, you'll do anything for your dreams, even bad things, terrible, awful things at the expense of others just to get your way. He didn't deserve it, Leon didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve your attempt on his life and he certainly didn't deserve that needlessly brutal execution you led him to. You played two guys, two good guys who cared for and admired you, who never did anything wrong to you, and used their feelings against them! Was it worth it? Are you proud of yourself you horrible, selfish, spoiled little **bitch**?_" Tears fell mercilessly from her eyes as she continued to chastise and verbally abuse herself, the pain she felt was now reminiscent of the knife that killed her being plunged into her midsection over and over again.

"Ouch, the pain is back," she muttered, putting her hand on her midsection, "that's okay, I don't mind, I deserve to hurt anyway." she then pressed her hands firmly against her death scar to make the pain worse.

"_Yes_," she though in discomfort, "_that's right, suffer, suffer for your sins!_"

* * *

><p>Leon was standing at his bathroom sink, feeling numb all over, holding hands under the running faucet, trying to take his mind off of the unpleasant feeling. He started thinking about everything that had happened so far.<p>

"Chihiro said we'll get out of here this time," he said to himself, "but, is that even possible? Can we all really get out of here together?" he turned off the faucet, and stared into the mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize his unnerving reflection, "Cause...if we fail..." he continued dismally, "we'll wake up in the freezers again." When his memories were returned, he recalled the unsettling fact that every time the Killing Game restarted, the victims regenerated in the bio lab freezers that Junko used as a morgue, "I don't wanna wake up in the freezer again," he sighed, "but, I don't see myself getting out of here."

"_And why would you_?" he heard.

Leon slowly looked up at the mirror in front of him and found that his reflection seemed to have changed, it looked as his did prior to his execution, instead of the battered mess he was now. It also appeared to have a mind of its own, as it took a stance different from his own.

"Huh?" the baseball player voiced puzzledly.

"_Why would **you** be able to get out of here_?" the reflection said in a profoundly apathetic tone, "_More specifically, why **should you **get out of here, do you really think you deserve to walk the earth outside the walls of this building again?"_

Leon thought about it for a moment, disregarding the fact that his reflection was now sentient **(because once you're tortured by a self-aware robot bear, I don't think anything would surprise you), **though he did not need to think to hard about it to find his answer.

"No, I don't." he said solemnly.

"_Nah, you don't_," the reflection replied, "_and the reason for that is..."_

"Because...I...killed someone." the baseball player stated meekly.

"Ah, that barely has anything to do with it," the reflection said, "sure, you killed someone, but, let's not think about that, let's think about the circumstances that led to said killing. Like how did it happen?"

"I didn't...want to...it just...happened." Leon said, looking down and tracing his fingertips around the corner of the sink.

His reflection did not seem to like that he averted his attention away from it.

"Hey, hey, hey," the reflection growled, "eyes here!"

Leon reluctantly shifted his gaze back to the mirror.

"Look, the truth of the matter is obvious, you're here because of a wholly avoidable tragedy," the reflection voiced, "you didn't have to go that room that night, but, you did, and why did you do that?"

"Because," the baseball player replied, hesitant to answer, "because..."

"Because it was _her _right?" the reflection said, "It didn't matter what she wanted from you, the fact that it was _her _was the sole reason why you answered her call."

Leon did not say anything, he could not say anything, because the mirror was not exactly wrong.

"In reality that's the sole reason she called _you_, yes?" the reflection added, "she knew that you would come, no questions asked, because she knew you were too easily taken in to resist. Just a lovesick lamb to the slaughter, and you know it."

The demoralized athlete remained quiet.

"You're silence tells me that I am dead on," the reflection said bluntly, "only you could be so dumb to blindly follow someone's request even after you were all told the only way to escape here was to kill someone. Not only that, adding insult to injury you turn out to be so stupid, so amazingly imbecilic that you manage to _accidentally _stab somebody," now it was laughing, "can you see it, can you see how laughably worthless you are, cause I can and so can everyone else."

"I..." Leon tried to find response, but, just could not find the will to argue.

"The fact that a lowly nonentity like yourself got a _first_ chance is beyond me," the reflection scoffed, "but, how could anyone think that you deserve a _second _chance? You came in a perfect ten and in a matter of minutes plunged to an an absolute zero, and there's no going back for you, completely void inside and out, just a walking husk of nothing."

The baseball player tightened his hold on the sink as the words set in all at once.

"Do you deny any of this?" the mirror voiced in a serious tone, "you must not, you obviously believe every word of this, otherwise you would be hearing it."

"I...hear it." Leon said quietly, "a...lovesick lamb to the slaughter. A walking husk of nothing."

"Say it again!" the reflection prompted.

He did so, repeating the same words again.

"Again! Again!" his reflection demanded, "Don't stop saying it until I tell you to stop!"

Leon continued to miserably repeat what the mirror wanted him to say.

It hurt to admit, but, he truly did agree with everything he was just told; sadly what he did not know was that on the other side of the mirror stood Junko, who was laughing her nonexistent heart out. Through her technical and paranormal means she had found various ways to mess with and dispirit her victims in order to keep them in despair. Including, turning a regular mirror into a two-way mirror, while at the same time using her supernatural prowess to manipulating the user's reflection.

Once Junko had her fun she turned back to Monokuma.

"See Monokuma," she said blissfully, "it's like I said, their already broken, we just have to make them irreparable."

"Yeah," Monokuma giggled, "grind them down till there's nothing left, upupupup!"

"How could any of them think that I wouldn't remember anything," Junko laughed, "I may not know exactly what they're all up to, but, I know why they're here."

"And we can't let them forget it!" Monokuma added.

"Now let's see where that hopeless, unstable biker is." Junko said.

* * *

><p>Makoto ran out of the sauna room with Chihiro casually following him from behind; the two had just finished restoring the memories of Mondo and Kiyotaka, after which Chihiro decided to show Makoto what they actually looked like in the Limbo of despair. Needless to say, Makoto was horrified to see Kiyotaka's gaping head wound along with Mondo's skin, which appeared to be continuously melting but never completely falling off. Taking the chance to give the former victims a moment alone to gather their thoughts and regain their composure over relearning the truth, Makoto left the room to regain his own composure.<p>

"Yeah," Chihiro said, "I know, it's pretty hard to look at on first sight, but eventually you'll get used to it, same with Mr. Kuwata's battered and bloody frame."

Makoto inhaled deeply and exhaled with an audible groan.

"Chihiro," he asked, "are you we're in a Limbo of Despair and not in fact a _Hell_ of Despair!? Because I am more than certain that I am standing in deepest pits of Hell!"

"Junko's the one that called it a Limbo," the programmer said, "but, there's no denying that this is pretty much Hell."

* * *

><p>All right, I'll leave it off on that; it was gonna be longer, but I've grown impatient with trying to get this done, so I'll save the rest for the next chapter. So basically two chapter of Junko being her bitch self trying to keep her victims spirits as low as possible. Originally I was gonna have it where Junko sort of used a mild form of hypnosis on the victims, but, instead I went with a subtle psychological torture deal where she basically uses her victims' guilt and new insecurities to brainwash them into staying in despair. I figured that it would be more Junko and Monokuma's style.<p>

Honestly, this chapter was hard (personally) to write, but, I had to do it to show the strength of Junko's influence in the Limbo of Despair. Also had to show that even though Alter Ego gives the others an advantage, Junko still has advantages of her own, the advantage being that she controls more than just the cameras and monitors.


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 9.

Moving on.

* * *

><p>After getting his memories restored by Chihiro and Makoto, Mondo and Kiyotaka had to part ways for a moment to collect their thoughts and calm down. Mondo wandered aimlessly to the second floor, ending up in the very room he had killed Chihiro in a blind and envious rage. The bloodstains (which only he and the other victims could see) were still visible on the floor where he had originally struck the small programmer down.<p>

The biker grimly looked over the room, the scene replaying over and over in his mind. The maddening sound of the dumbbell he had held colliding with Chihiro's skull rang tortuously in his ears, the bloodcurdling crack followed by the sickening thud of the small one's body hitting the ground. It came to the point where Mondo actually tried to block it out by covering his ears.

Unbeknownst to Mondo, behind the bloodstained poster on the wall was a camera lens, through which he was being watched by Junko and Monokuma.

"Look, Monokuma," said gladly, "there he is."

"Oh, Master," Monokuma requested excitedly, "allow me, please!"

"Do it, you precious little thing!" Junko replied, equally excited.

Mondo was still standing in the middle of the changing room, when he saw something appear on the wall. A message appeared in big bold letters, written in a black sludge, the characters appearing one by one, M-O-N-S-T-E-R "MONSTER!".

Disturbed by the sudden occurrence, the biker tensely backed out of the room and made to leave the area, however, as he did, another message appeared on the floor in front of him. This time it said "WEAK!".

Mondo stepped around the message, feeling that something might happen if he stepped on it, and quickened his pace. As soon as he entered the hallway, yet another message appeared on the wall "GUILTY!".

"What the fuck?" he growled.

Ran to the stairwell leading down to the first floor and on his way down, sure enough, another message appeared. This one said "HAVE YOU NO CONTROL, MONDO?" and as he rounded the corner, he found another message that said "DID YOU ENJOY IT, MONDO?".

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, hurrying down the stairs.

More and more message began to appear as he went further, each one of them bearing a scathing comment.

"DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN, MONDO?"

"WAS IT WORTH IT, MONDO?"

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN, MONDO!"

"HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT, MONDO!"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! SSSTOOOOOOP IIIIIITTT!" the biker screamed as he finally got to the first floor.

He ran through the hall way and as he did, the messages continued to come.

"COWARD!"

"HEARTLESS!"

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"SAVAGE!"

"YOU DID IT!"

"YOU LIVE WITH IT!"

"HE LOOKED UP TO YOU!"

Mondo shut his eyes tightly as he ran, trying desperately to ignore the brutal comments, only to run into a dead-end; upon opening his eyes, Mondo found the biggest and most searing comment "**HE ONLY WANTED TO GET STRONGER!"**

"Make it stop!" the biker cried, on the verge of tears, "Oh, God, please, make it stop!"

He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, a bitter, sobbing mess.

* * *

><p>Kiyotaka was sitting in the library lost in his thoughts regarding his newly restored memories; it had been almost an hour since he had parted ways with Mondo, and the silence was starting to wane on him.<p>

"I think I should go see what Mondo is doing," he mumbled tensely, "I need a distraction."

He stood up from the table he was sitting at and stepped away from the chair, when suddenly, a book fell from one of the bookshelves, seemingly on its own, landing on its spine and spreading open. Wary, but curious, Kiyotaka slowly walked over to investigate; he carefully reached down and grabbed the book, finding that it was but a simple dictionary.

However, as he stared at the pages, something happened, the words began to split apart and the letters morphed into new words. The first word to form at the top of the page was "UselesS", which caught Kiyotaka off guard. "sLaCkEr" also appeared near the top of the page, followed by "FAiLuRe", "iDiOT", "DuMbASs" and many more harsh insults. The occurrence unsettled the prefect greatly, even so, he felt compelled to turn the page; once again, the words broke apart and formed new words, more scornful comments. "YoU cOulD HavE stoPPed It", "yOu DiD noT TrY hArD Enough", "You CalL yOUrseLf A mOraL CoMPass?"

Kiyotaka tried to close the book, but, as if it were locked in place, the book would not close, no matter how hard he tried. Even still, he could not bring himself to look away from the book as the pages began to turn on their own. Every page was the same, words making up new words, which were arranged into discouraging messages.

"You hAd No chAncE"

"wHerE is YouR preCioUs OrdEr nOw?"

"yOU bArelY TrieD at AlL"

"Why diDN't You TRY harDER?"

"you LET iT HaPpen."

"WheRE is YoUR REspeCt?"

"you failed...genius."

The last one made him cringe.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO KEEP THE ORDER...GENIUS?"

With that, he flat-out dropped the book and fled the library; quickly walking aimlessly down the hall he started hearing a voice, though whose it was he could not tell, in his head, spouting more scathing comments. "_What happened Kiyotaka, you didn't like what you saw? Was the truth too much to **bear**?_"

"No, no more," the rattled prefect gasped frantically, "stop!"

"_Is it not true, couldn't you have done so much more than you actually did?" _the voice continued_, "What happened to keeping the order?_ _Was it just too much for you or did no one simply respect you enough to listen to you?"_

Kiyotaka picked up his speed and started hyperventilating.

"_You could have tried so much harder, but, you barely did anything at all_, _and you were supposed to be a **Moral Compass**,_" it just would not stop, "_face it, you may as well have let it happen, you may as well have **led **the killing game_."

The prefect broke into a full sprint, he was not sure if it would help him at all, but, regardless, he just bolted desperately down the hall. "I know," he huffed desolately, "dammit, I know! Just, quit it!"

"_Based on your shoddy, half-assed attempt during the game, I say prefect isn't the job for you,_" the voice, which was starting to sound more and more familiar, "_I say you would be better off as...well...a new Mastermind...yes...you would be perfect...after all...you **are **a **GENIUS!**_"

"No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiyotaka screamed trying to cancel out the nagging voice.

* * *

><p>Mondo was still slumped against the wall in a broken daze; following his break down from earlier, he now merely sat there shuddering quietly. However, his silent distress was suddenly shattered when he could hear yelling down the hall, which he recognized instantly.<p>

"Eh, wh...Taka?" he called tensely.

"Mondo!?" Kiyotaka responded anxiously.

The biker then saw the disturbed honor student round the corner at the end of the hall, screaming hysterically, and head his way.

"Ta-" Mondo tried to call again, only to be cutoff when Kiyotaka blindly threw himself into the biker, causing him to stumble back against the wall; startled, Mondo instinctively grabbed his friend by his shoulders. The prefect was whimpering frantically, something about strange words, but, Mondo could hardly make out anything he was saying. "Holy shit," he uttered, "what-"

"We're _never _getting out of here!" Kiyotaka cried distraughtly, with a firm grasp on Mondo's jacket, "there's no way! They'll never let us go! we're going to rot in here! _ROT!_" He then broke down sobbing uncontrollably, his legs giving out beneath him, forcing the biker to hold him up.

Mondo held the honor student awkwardly, unsure of how to respond; he did not know what had Kiyotaka so distressed, but, he had a feeling it was a situation similar to his own. "Y-You too, huh?" he voiced falteringly.

The only response he got was more bitter sobbing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Junko was still sitting in the control room with Monokuma, both of them laughing hysterically at the misery their victims were going through. At the same time, Mukuro was standing behind them, unable to watch for herself.<p>

"You hear that Monoboo," Junko said blissfully, "that's the sound of us winning...again!"

"That was _unreasonably_ cruel." the soldier girl said sullenly.

"No shit," Junko replied dryly, turning her chair around to face her sister, "that was kind of the point."

"Yeah," Monokuma said, "despair is the name of the game, stupid."

"Why keep torturing them?" Mukuro questioned, baffled, "They're already despairing at the fact that their trapped in an endless cycle of guilt and pain, isn't that enough?"

"Is she serious?" Monokuma scoffed.

Junko crossed her legs and began to pet Monokuma on the head, slowly moving her hand in a circular motion with a serious look on her face. All the while, Monokuma squirmed contently under her touch, making noises similar to a relaxed cat.

"You'd think so..." she said intently, "but, no...it's not enough."

Mukuro looked on warily.

"Besides," the Ultimate Despair attested austerely, "I still have some loose ends to tie up..._six_ loose ends."

Mukuro flinched at her sister's words, but, tried her best to contain her uneasiness.

"What are you going to do?" she asked firmly.

Monokuma responded only with maniacal laughter.

"Things will finally escalate," Junko sighed contently, "as soon as they get tomorrows special announcement."

"I-If you say so," Mukuro responded awkwardly, "I'm going now."

She turned to the door and went to turn the know, only to find that the door was now locked, much to her confusion.

"Come now, sis," Junko voiced cynically, turning back around, "what's the rush? You have nowhere to be."

Mukuro glared at her twin sister leerily, uncertain of what was about to happen.

"In fact," Junko said staunchly, "there's no reason why you have to go out there _at all_ anymore."

She reached behind her and hit a button on the control panel, causing two chains to come up from the ground and bind Mukuro's legs. Naturally, the confused mercenary struggled.

"What is this!?" Mukuro questioned.

"Not done." Junko replied simply.

She then hit another button and this time, twenty extra Monokuma's fell from the ceiling, piling on top of the soldier, forcing her to the ground. She struggled, shoving the mechanical bears off of her, even still, they refused to back down. Then, the Monokuma Junko was holding pulled out a needle and syringe, filled with...something and jumped on to the dog pile, or in this case, Monokuma pile, wearing down Mukuro, sticking the needle into the soldier's neck.

"What...are...you...doing...?" Mukuro growled becoming faint.

The Monokumas then backed off and let her fall to the ground; Junko then got up from her chair, walked over, and knelt down in front of her sister.

"I'll have you know, sister _dearest_," the Ultimate Despair said scornfully, "my surveillance cameras and monitors are not my only means of spying, I have eyes and ears all over this hell hole, nothing gets passed my radar for too long. Long story short, I can no longer trust you, and, therefore, I cannot leave you to roam free among the others...so...I'm putting you on lockdown."

Mukuro tried to responded, but, the drug Monokuma had injected her with was taking effect, making her too weak to do so.

"Shh..." Junko shushed, pressing her fingers to her sister's feeble lips, "don't speak, just...sleeeeeeep."

Finally, the mercenary blacked out and Junko stood back up.

"All right," she sighed, "put her back in her box and see to it that she doesn't get out, and more importantly, make sure _nobody_ finds her."

* * *

><p>Okay, new chapter done, with some luck, this story may get done faster than I anticipated.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 10.

Still going.

I'm gonna warn everyone right now, from here on out, characterization is going down the drain, by which I mean many characters, especially Chihiro & Alter Ego, are going to purposely fall out of character. I'm sorry if it seems wrong, but, it's all for the sake of the story; but, don't worry, characterization will go back to normal, or at least as normal as I can manage it to be, when it's all over.

* * *

><p>Mukuro finally came too, the sedative Monokuma gave her having worn off; she found herself back in her bedroom, which had been converted into a prison-like cell. Her door was completely blocked off by an iron plate, similar to the ones used to block off the windows, her ceiling and floor were now coated with cold metal, and bars lined the walls.<p>

All she had now was lights on the ceiling, shining intensely, and a thin, filthy mattress with no bedding.

As soon as realization set in and she remembered what happened, Mukuro quickly got to her feet and ran to the plate that blocked her door.

"Let me out!" she yelled, pounding and kicking the blocked door, "You can't do this to me!"

"Hey genius, the room is sound proof," an annoyingly familiar voice said from behind, "or was the only part of your memory that _didn't _come back to you?"

Mukuro turned around and found Monokuma standing in the middle of the room.

"What's going one?" the mercenary questioned, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, come on," Monokuma scoffed, "do you really think you guys would be able to do something without knowing about it. We may not know exactly what the whole deal is, but, we do know one thing, those six are behind it, and they're not getting away this time, nor are they gonna mess anything up for us."

"What are you gonna do to them?" Mukuro responded warily.

"What we always do," Monokuma said, "we're gonna continue the game, only, this time, with a little change in direction, upupupu."

Mukuro jumped for the robotic bear in an attempt to grab him, however, he dodged her attack perfectly.

"Ooh, so close," Monokuma scoffed, "but, no dice, bye-bye, bitch!"

He then disappeared, laughing as he did.

"Leave them alone!" she screamed, even though she most likely went unheard.

* * *

><p>At 7:00 a.m., as with every morning, the "students" in Hope's Peak awoke to Monokuma's morning announcement.<p>

"Gooooooooood morning, everyone," Monokuma said over the monitors, "time for another beeeautiful day at Hope's Peak academy, but, first, I need everybody available to report to the gymnasium at once."

"Everyone available?" Makoto wondered. as he got out of bed.

He left his room and headed straight to the gymnasium, finding his five fellow survivors and some others already there. However, he quickly noticed something strange, everyone who had gotten their memories restored were unaccounted for. Sayaka, Leon, Mukuro, Mondo, and Kiyotaka were nowhere to be found.

"Chihiro," Makoto called over quietly, "where are the others?"

"I don't know," Chihiro called back, "I haven't seen any of them since yesterday evening."

Just then, Monokuma arrived, appearing at the front of the gym, on the stage he always took to make his announcements.

"Hello, everyone," Monokuma announced, "hope you all slept well, because we got a big day ahead of us."

"Wait," Makoto voiced, "were missing some people."

"Hmm? Ah, yes," Monokuma responded, "that's true, well, if you must know, some of your classmate aren't feeling quite themselves today, so...we're just gonna go ahead and mark them as absent, upupupupup."

The others could not help but feel suspicious about the explanation.

"Good to know," Kyoko suddenly spoke, "now I have a request."

Monokuma looked on curiously.

"Tell us what's really going on." the sleuth demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" the two-tone bear responded innocently.

"I find it hard to believe that you would allow anyone to sit out of this "game" for any reason," Kyoko asserted, "so tell us the truth, where are our classmate?"

Monokuma was silent for several seconds before he responded.

"You know," he said, bearing his razor-sharp claws, "you should know better than to doubt your headmaster, I told you _exactly_ what's going on, your missing classmates are _not well_ and have been labeled _absent_, and that's that!"

"You _LIE_!" Chihiro uttered unexpectedly.

His outburst made the attendees gasp in shock.

"Chihiro!?" Makoto gasped with the others.

"Huh, hey!" Mononkuma growled, "What's with all this speaking out of turn?"

"We will _not _tolerate anymore of your lies, Monokuma!" Chihiro cried, his voice sounding slightly distorted and almost staticy, "Tell us right now, where. Are. Our. Friends!?"

The programmer's eyes began to change, once again taking on the appearance of a computer screen.

"Chihiro..." Makoto said, trying to get the computer expert's attention.

"Not now, Mr. Naegi!" Chihiro responded abrasively.

Alter Ego suddenly appeared in his master's eyes.

"You do _not_ interrupt Master!" the A.I. asserted, before disappearing.

Makoto and the others were taken aback by the look on Chihiro's face, the profusion of sheer fury and austerity in his eyes was unlike anything they were used to from the normally kind and timid Ultimate Programmer. Even Monokuma looked surprised.

"Chihiro," Sakura voiced, "this behavior isn't like you."

"Yeah," Hifumi said, "what's...what's the deal?"

Chihiro looked at the remaining victims who were still without their memories.

"All right, guys," he said, "I won't leave you in the dark anymore."

"Wait," Kyoko voiced, "Chihiro, what are you..."

Chihiro then raised his hand to silence her, and at the moment, Kyoko was sure she felt a mild electric shock on her skin. Chihiro then held both his arms out to the remaining amnesiac victims and started glowing.

"Heeeeeeyyyy..." Monokuma growled warily, "what are you doing? What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Chihiro's eyes lit up as Alter Ego appeared in them once again, an aura of static surrounding his body.

"It's time guys," he affirmed, "time...to remember!"

"WHAT!?" Monokuma cried, "NO, STOP! STOOOOOOOPPPP!"

A blinding light flooded the room along with the sound of what sounded like an old desktop computer connecting to the internet. It lasted for about a minute, and when it was over, everyone was shocked bewildered, especially the remaining victims.

"O-Oh my God," Celeste uttered in awe, "I...remember...I-I remember everything!"

"Naah!" Hifumi shuddered, "Me too!"

"A-As do I..." Sakura said, "Hina...where is Hina!?"

Upon hearing her nickname, Aoi could no longer help herself.

"Here!" the swimmer cried, "Sakura, I'm right here!"

She ran over to her old friend and jumped into her muscular arms, the then went on about how much they had missed each other.

"Well, now that that's done, I guess I may as well ask," Celeste voiced placidly, "where are the others?"

"Yeah," Hifumi voiced, "where _are _our classmates?"

"If you have hurt _any_ of them..." Sakura growled, with her arm still around Aoi, who was glaring up at the stage.

"Out with it, Kuma!" Chihiro shouted at the stage, "tell the truth, what have you done with our friends!? I know Junko is doing something to them! Tell us what it is! TELL US GODDAMN YOU!"

Monokuma looked stunned at the riled teenagers before him and focused his attention on Chihiro.

"_You_?" he uttered angrily, "_You're_ the one behind our playthings remembering everything they shouldn't!?"

Chihiro lowered intently at Monokuma, his eyes glowing intensely.

"Let. Our friends. GO!" the programmer shouted, raising his hand in anger.

Just them Monokuma was thrown against the wall by a seemingly invisible force and fell face first to the stage.

"You heard my Master!" Alter Ego yelled through Chihiro's eyes, "Release the victims or else!"

The others looked on in shock at what had just happened.

Monokuma slowly rose his head from the stage floor, his red eye glowing with anger.

"Oh...I see," the robotic bear voiced with intrigue, "so Miss Junko _isn't _the only one who got in touch with her supernatural side."

"There's more where that came from if you continue to keep our friends hidden from us!" Chihiro asserted, electric currents surging off his small body.

"Chihiro," Kyoko said tensely, "Alter Ego, calm down!"

Monokuma jumped to his feet.

"Well, well, well, look at this," the two-toned animatronic growled, "attacking your headmaster, against the rules! Which means, it's punishment time!"

Chihiro scowled steadily at Monokuma, standing ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Chihiro," Makoto voiced, "what are you..."

"Stand back, all of you!" Chihiro advised them.

"I've been waiting so long to use these!" Monokuma proclaimed, "Spears of Gungnir, come to thy master's aid!"

The others stood back and watched in horror as a barrage of spears flew towards the Ultimate Programmer, however, just as they were to connected, a screen of electrical energy, awash with binary numbers, coated Chihiro's body, causing the spears to shatter on contact. Much to everyone's astonishment.

The incident caused Monokuma to cringe in shock.

"Now are you ready to coöperate?" Chihiro asked.

Monokuma looked around nervously.

"Oh, look at that," he said quickly, "time to report to the Master!"

The robot bear began to disappear, but, before he could get away, Chihiro pulled him back with his supernatural energy.

"Oh no you don't," the computer expert said, "get back here!"

"Allow me, Master," Alter Ego attested, "watch me subdue my nemesis!"

"His...nemesis?" Byakuya voiced oddly.

Alter Ego tore himself from Chihiro's body, slightly throwing the programmer off-balance; taking the form of a discolored, electrically charged, Chihiro double, the A.I. launched himself at Monokuma. The robotic bear tried to run, but, Alter Ego snatched him up quick.

"I won't let you get away this time!" the now-sentient A.I. asserted, his voice distorted and rife with static, "Start talking! Tell Master what he wants to know!"

"Holy shit," Yasuhiro whimpered, "what the hell is going on!?"

"A sh-shitstorm of paranormal p-proportions," Toko cried, "that's what's h-happening!"

Monokuma struggled frantically in Alter Ego's hold.

"Nahhh! Unhand me at once!" he snarled, "This is beyond breaking the rules! You'd better let me go right now or I'll obliterate every single one of you!"

Alter Ego then assaulted Monokuma with an excruciating electrical shock that shock his circuits something fierce.

"H-Hey, easy now," Monokuma said tensely, "let's not do something we'll come to regret later."

"You're right about that," Alter Ego retorted, "so tell the truth, before I tear you apart!"

"Master! MASTER!" Monokuma cried, "HELP ME!"

Just then, a loud voice came over the P.A. system.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR MISTRESS OF DESPAIR SPEAKING," it was Junko, "I NEED MAKOTO NAEGI TO COME TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, MAKOTO NAEGI TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS, BECAUSE, I _KNOW_ YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS! YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A TALK, MR. LUCKSTER!"

* * *

><p>Wow, this fic has gone so far away from what it was originally supposed to be, however, I have a feeling it's for the best. This is going better than I had expected it too, the next couple of chapters should work out splendidly. Not sure how much longer it will be, but, were coming up on the climax now and the ending (hopefully) will not disappoint.<p>

Once again, sorry for the OOCness and pissed off Chihiro, but, honestly thinking about it, who would not lose it if their friends were being held hostage and tortured by a mad-person who gets off on the misery of others. Also, I know the whole thing with just now giving the remaining victims their memories back may seem pretty lazy, but, I just did not feel like dragging that out anymore, this needs to get done as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Moving on.

* * *

><p>After Alter Ego had subdued and immobilized Monokuma, Chihiro and the survivors duct taped the robotic bear to a chair and wrapped duct tape around his mouth to keep him silent and his eyes to keep him from monitoring anything. They then kept him in the corner of the gymnasium to keep an eye on him.<p>

Meanwhile, Makoto had to gather his nerve and answer Junko's call.

"You're really gonna go see her?" Celeste asked.

"Don't see how I have a choice," Makoto sighed, "if I don't, I'm sure she'll just come hunt me down herself, and God knows what she'd do then."

"Just remember," Kyoko said, "no matter what she says or does, do _not _buy into any of her tricks, I guarantee she'll abuse the hell out of any weakness of yours she can find."

Makoto nodded in response.

"It would probably be best if you avoided showing weakness of any kind in front of her to begin with." Byakuya voiced.

"In the meantime," Chihiro said, "we'll just keep an eye on Monokuma, in case he tries anything."

"Maybe he should take Alter Ego with him?" Yasuhiro suggested.

"Couldn't do it," Chihiro responded, "given Junko's immeasurable power, no doubt she'd be able to detect Alter Ego's presence before Makoto even got to the door."

"Don't worry, Mr. Naegi," Alter Ego, who was standing behind Monokuma's chair, still in his physical form, said, "if things start to get hairy, just call for help and I'll have you out of there in a flash...literally."

With that, Makoto began his foreboding, solo walk to the Headmaster's Office, however, as he went, he noticed something...shady. As he looked around, he found that certain areas that had been accessible to them earlier were now closed off, denying access to anyone who would want to enter them. The cafeteria, the bathhouse, the changing rooms on the second floor, and the music room were all blocked off by what looked like some kind of red screen.

"What is this?" he mused warily, standing in front of the music room.

Makoto gingerly reached his hand out and curiously poked the screen, only to receive a nasty burn on his right index finger. He gasped and drew back quickly, rubbing his finger free of pain.

"I'm guessing we'll have to deal with these later." he sighed intently.

* * *

><p>After reluctantly cutting his investigation of the mysterious red "screens" short, Makoto finally made his way to the Headmaster's Office. He stood in front of the door and prepared to knock, but, before he could, the door suddenly opened by itself.<p>

"Enter." Junko said blissfully.

Makoto carefully walked into the dimly lit office, where Junko sat at the Headmaster's desk, her back turned to him.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, really," the Ultimate Despair voiced, "I half expected you not to come."

"Did I have a choice?" the Luckster replied dryly.

"Nah." was the simple response he got.

Right then, the door slammed shut behind Makoto and locked by itself.

"Come on, now," Junko requested, "take a seat."

The (usually) lucky one gingerly sat down in the chair placed in front of the desk, a strange chill going up his spine as he did.

"Soooo...Makoto...Naegi...Mr. Makoto Naegi," the brutal blond spoke casually, "you've been here for quite a while now, how have you been?"

Makoto looked at her dubiously, and was about to respond, but, she spoke first.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to answer," Junko went on, "because I already know, I know that you know by now that I have been watching you all every step of the way."

"I am definitely aware of that." Makoto sighed.

"I had a feeling that you had figured it out, Mr. Ultimate Luckster," Junko replied, "or, should I say, Mr. Ultimate Hope?"

Her comment caught the Luckster off guard.

"What?" Junko voiced keenly, "Did you think I didn't remember, the first round, our first stand-off, your insanely boring speech about "hope this and friendship that", my demise? You think I wouldn't remember that!?"

"Hold on," Makoto replied firmly, "I told you, you didn't have to die, but, you wanted to do it, _you_ did that to _yourself_!"

"Yes I did," Junko retorted, "and you know why? Because, I _knew_ that it wasn't the end for me, I _knew _we would face off again one day, and I wanted to be ready, so that's why I've been powering up."

"Powering up?" Makoto voiced curiously.

"Look around and think," the Ultimate Despair affirmed, "do you really think that this Limbo of Despair is solely for my own enjoyment? While it's true that I am enjoying myself quite a bit, that's not the extent of my intentions."

Makoto looked on tensely.

"Every time one of those sacrificial lambs feels the regret of their past actions, crying out the name or names of whoever they've wronged in life," Junko expressed contently, "I feel...a surge of power, like a bonfire getting a hit of gasoline, I feel the heat of despair building inside me." She wrapped her harms around herself and moaned passionately, "Oh, it's so good, it's like fucking _crack_ to me!"

The Luckster felt his anxiety very quickly shift to anger.

"You _cannot _keep our friends trapped here just to give yourself power!" Makoto asserted, "what's the point anyway? you can't even leave the building!"

"Um, hi...in a matter of hours, with all the power I've accumulated," Junko scoffed, "I'll be right back out there, getting into people's heads and making shit go down all over again, redoing all of the beautiful damage I did that you six undid."

"We won't let you!" Makoto yelled.

"You can't stop me," the Mastermind countered, "I have connections to the others side and an unlimited supply of raw paranormal power, while you six remain simple mortals. None of you have the power to stop me, your hope won't save_ any_ of you this time!"

The lucky one glared at her intently.

"However..." Junko voiced docilely, "I have prepared for you a proposition...a motive if you will."

"Seriously?" Makoto replied flatly.

"Totes!" Junko replied, "Here's the deal, listen closely, if a killing happens between any of you six survivors, I'll let everyone else, victim or survivor, get out of here."

"What kind of deal is that?" the lucky one responded.

Just then, Junko brought his chair forward, using her supernatural powers, pulling him right against the desk.

"Well, if you don't like that, I have an alternative deal," Junko offered, "you stay here with me and I'll let everyone else, once again, victim or survivor, go and never cause any trouble every again."

Makoto looked at her with an expressionless look, as he had no idea how to respond to that.

"At the risk of sounding stupid, I can't help but ask," he sighed, "are you kidding?"

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Junko asked with her head tilted to one side.

"You control Monokuma," Makoto affirmed, "it's kind of hard to trust anything you say."

"Look, it's very simple," the bad blond explained seriously, "just resign yourself to an eternity here with me and I will let all your little pals go free."

In any other case, it would be an offer that he could not refuse, but, given that it was Junko that was dishing out the deal, it was a hard offer to accept, as there was absolutely no way she could be trusted.

"Come on," the Ultimate Despair said persuasively, "it wouldn't be so bad, we'd have _loads _of fun together." She pressed her hands down against his, pinning them to the table, an act which Makoto found rather creepy.

"Why me?" Makoto questioned, "Six of us got out, so why me specifically?"

Junko stood up from her chair, not taking her hands off of Makoto's.

"We're not so different you and I," she sighed, "we're both smart, we both fight relentlessly for what we believe in, we do anything to keep our friends together, and we both can be very _very _persuasive."

"What friends do you have other than Monokuma?" Makoto responded dubiously.

"You should know, you've already dealt with them once." Junko stated.

Her statement left Makoto confused.

"_What "friends" could she be talking about_?" he thought to himself, "_We've dealt with them once? Could she be talking about..._"

"So...how about it?" Junko continued, climbing onto the desk, "It can't be that hard of a decision, not for the sake of your friends, won't you stay here with me...it...get's so lonely...being the only person?" She moved her hands up to his shoulders, sliding her knees toward his lap.

Disturbed by the situation, Makoto tried to back away, but, for some reason, could not move. To make it worse, Junko slung one of her legs over Makoto knees, practically sitting on him.

"So..." she asked, in a more seductive tone, "what's it gonna be..."

She was dead serious, Makoto was certain of that, but, there was another thing he was certain of, he could not and would not fall for anymore of her tricks, not now, not ever again. It had to end and he would make it so.

"Junko..." Makoto spoke softly, looking into her searing eyes, "you make a good argument...there's no other option...except..." he continued, raising his voice as he went on, "I will..._not_...stay here with you! I am not accepting any deal of yours of any kind, not now, not _ever_! I am leaving this place and I am taking everyone else with me!"

Junko looked on appalled, her shock quickly turning to anger.

"HELLLLLP!" Makoto shouted as loudly as he could.

Just like that, he disappeared, causing Junko, who was still in the same position, to plummet face first to the ground. She pushed herself up and, after a moment of irritation and confusion, an excited smile grew across her face.

"Aha...ha ha ha...ah ha ha ha ha ha..." she laughed madly, "AHAHAHAHAHAH, oh, what's this now!? A game of tag, Makoto? Well, don't mind if I do, and it seems as though I am it! All righty then, lets plaaaayyyyyy!"

* * *

><p>Makoto found himself quickly brought back to the gymnasium by Alter Ego, where he found, not only the others who had stayed behind, but several more Monokumas that had been bound and gagged in someway.<p>

"Uh...what did I miss?" Makoto asked.

"More Monokumas started showing up after you left," Celeste explained, "but, luckily, Alter Ego and Chihiro were able to subdue them all, now they've stopped showing up and they're not struggling nearly as much as they were before."

"It's because Monokuma, along with all his copies, is growing weak, dying," Chihiro said, "in a matter of hours, he will no longer be a threat to us."

"How do you know that?" Kyoko questioned.

"So Makoto," Chihiro asked Makoto, completely glossing over his previous statement and ignoring Kyoko's question, "what happened with Junko?"

"She...tried to strike deal with me," the Luckster said, "but, I refused her, nothing she offered made sense."

"What did she ask of you?" Sakura wondered.

"First...she tried to use the promise of everyone else's release as a new motive for a killing between any of us survivors," Makoto answered, "them she...asked me to stay here with her forever in exchange for everyone else's freedom."

A brief silence fell over the group, Kyoko had a very unamused look on her face and the other looked confused.

"Well done, Makoto," Byakuya voiced, "I wouldn't have expected you to turn down such an offer."

"Normally, I wouldn't mind giving myself up for everyone else-" Makoto started to say.

"I know," the scion interrupted, "that's why I wouldn't have expected it."

"As I was saying," Makoto continued, "I couldn't agree, because I just couldn't trust her, I couldn't believe anything she was saying. How could she expect me to believe that she would willing allow anyone who survived her killing game to get away a second time? Also, why the hell would she want me alone to stay?"

"Well, one theory to that is simple," Chihiro said, "seeing as you're considered the Ultimate Hope, any despair she would feel from you would probably be highly invigorating to her, your despair could probably give her more power than the despair all the victims here combined."

"Or...perhaps she sees you as a suitable sex slave, Mr. Naegi?" Hifumi voiced.

Another silence came as everyone took a moment to think, but, this time the silence was broken by Kyoko angrily dropkicking a weakened Monokuma copy across the gym.

"Uh, Hifumi," Yasuhiro voiced, "it would be best if you didn't go randomly spouting weird shit."

"But...I wasn't joking." the otaku said meekly.

"I think Chihiro's theory holds more water," Byakuya sighed, "either way, we need to get to work."

"A-As in," Toko voiced, "w-we need to find the others, y-yes?"

"Makoto," Chihiro asked, "did you find any clues as to where our friends are being kept?"

Makoto thought about it.

"I...may have," he said, "on the way to the Headmaster Office, I noticed something...odd, some areas we could get to before had been closed off. Not just with doors or metal gratings, there was something weird blocking them, like some kind of weird curtain or screen, made of...I don't know what, but, when I touched it, it burned my finger. I think you and Alter Ego are gonna have to be the ones to get them open Chihiro."

"Got it," Chihiro replied, "show me to these "screens" and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Then we can figure out how to go about getting out of here all together," Kyoko said, "and on top of that, we can figure out how to eliminate that brutal, uncouth, _bitch _from reality once and for all." her demeanor seemed the same, though a trace of hostility was audible in her voice.

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter did not take long at all, though, in reality, it was kind of a no brainer.<p>

Next chapter...um, it will definitely be pretty absurd, a lot of crying and friendly stuff and what not.


	12. Chapter 12

Ultimate Rescue

Chapter 12.

Moving on.

Screw it, my only goal now is getting this thing done and over with; though, if by now anyone as a reader does not like the story, feel free to quit reading as there's no point in continuing on reading something you don't like. I just want the story to be done so I can do the next one I really want to do. From here on, I'll continue trucking along _my_ way, as I have been, I have a story to tell and I will continue to tell it how I see fit.

* * *

><p>After leaving the gym to look for their friends, Chihiro had suddenly and unexpectedly led the others to the hall of dorms.<p>

"Chihiro," Makoto asked, "what are we doing here?"

"Has anyone been down here recently?" the programmer asked.

"No." Kyoko said.

"Can't say that we have." Hifumi affirmed.

Chihiro walked down the hall, the others following him, and stopped in front of one of the rooms, which held a familiar sight. In front of "Junko Enoshima's" room was a big red "screen", just like the ones Makoto had come across earlier. "This is one of the "screens" you were talking about, Mr. Naegi?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Makoto said, "but, I didn't come down this way, so, I didn't know about this one."

"Well, since we're here, let's do something about it." Chihiro said.

The small programmer inspected the red wall closely, poking it gingerly as he looked for a weak spot.

"Gee, when I touched it, it burned like hell." Makoto stated.

"Junko probably made it herself," Chihiro affirmed, "using her very own despair no doubt."

"She can do that?" Byakuya responded.

"Is it really that surprising after everything we've seen?" Celeste voiced.

Chihiro touched several parts of the red wall, trying to figure it out; he then put his hand near the top right corner and stopped.

"Ohh...I got it." he said, then he turned back to the others and said, "Sakura, I need you to hit this corner as hard as you can."

"Are you sure?" the hulking fighter replied.

"Yeah," Chihiro instructed, "hit it right here." he pointed to the top right corner again, which was discolored.

Sakura stood in front of the door, pulled back, and punched the screen where Chihiro had told her too as hard as she could, causing it to shatter.

"Wow," Yasuhiro voiced, "that's really all it took?"

"Now," Chihiro said, grabbing the doorknob, "I'll just get this open, and then we can look inside."

He messed with the knob for a moment, not letting the others see as he fiddled with the door, then finally got the door open.

The room inside was dark and cold, it was impossible to see anything and there was no trace of a light switch anywhere on the oddly frigid walls.

Suddenly, a light _did _appear, but, it was not a standard light or lamp of any kind; the blood-red light seemed to come from nowhere, as it filled the room. Strangely, despite the intensity of the light, the room was still unbearably cold.

However, what actually got their attention was what the found in the corner of the room.

"Miss Ikusaba." Chihiro said, pointing at the girl soldier.

"Mukuro?" Makoto called.

The mercenary sat huddled against the wall in pain, her bloody death scars visible.

"You...shouldn't...be...here," Mukuro said weakly, "Junko...watching...won't...let us...go."

"What?" the Luckster replied.

"I...can't...leave," Mukuro groaned softly, "I...helped...so...I...belong...here."

A field of despair energy surrounded her body, keeping the others from getting closer.

"Chihiro, what's happening?" Kyoko asked.

"Junko feels threatened," the programmer said, "she knows you guys have made progress and her reservoir of power is on the line, now she's trying to keep the Limbo strong by isolating the most guilty victims and amplifying their despair to the point where nothing you say or do can help them."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Yasuhiro responded.

"Well, I didn't say that," Chihiro expressed, "that's just what Junko thinks, however, she's so caught up in her despair thing, she's kinda become, well, an idiot. Plus, when Monokuma is out of the picture for good, she'll stand no chance against us."

"Okay," Makoto voiced, "but, what are we supposed to do now? We obviously have to counter Junko's despair, but, how do we do that?"

"By doing the very thing you're good at, the thing Junko knows you can do," Chihiro affirmed, "offer her words of hope, give her a reason to move on and get out of this place."

Makoto looked uncertainly at the Ultimate Soldier, as she shuddered inside her shell of negative energy.

"I'll see what I can do," the lucky one said, "but...I can't promise anything."

"Just give it a try," Aoi said, "we can't just leave her like that."

"It shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you," Kyoko added, "your words are what saved us before, you can do it again."

Makoto carefully approached Mukuro, flinching as he felt Junko's power sting on contact.

"Ow, ow, ow..." he grunted quietly.

The Luckster got down on all fours in front of the reeling soldier.

"M-Mukuro," he said softly, "can you hear me?"

"Go away." the soldier huffed wearily.

"Off to a good start." Byakuya sighed dryly.

He was then shushed by Kyoko.

"Mukuro, I know you're miserable right now," Makoto spoke slowly, "it's completely understandable, Junko hurt you, she hurt everyone..."

"I..._helped _her hurt people," Mukuro said bluntly, "you know that, so...there's no reason for you to be here...saying anything...just leave me be..."

A violent surge of negative force flared from the menacing field surrounding, burning Makoto's hands; he flinched at the pain, but, he did not move from where he was.

"Mukuro," Makoto winced, "please, you have...to...fight...back!"

The soldier did not respond verbally, instead, another rush of despair energy rolled forth, but, this time, Kyoko instinctively grabbed Makoto by his hoodie and pulled him back to keep him from hurting again.

He then could hear Junko's mocking laughter in his ear.

"This isn't working," the Luckster sighed, "even without Monokuma, Junko is still has the supernatural advantage."

"I don't understand," Aoi said from the doorway, "it took you no time at all to convince us to fight back when we faced Junko the first time."

"That was different," Kyoko said, "we were still alive and we all had our own reasons to get out, plus, Junko had yet to acquire any paranormal abilities, so we were easily able to fight Junko's influence."

"M-Maybe if you made physical c-contact with her it would be e-easier." Toko suggested as she nervously tugged on her braids.

"Maybe," Makoto replied, "but, she won't let me get close enough."

"Chihiro," Hifumi voiced, "shouldn't you be able to do something? I mean, you were able to impede Monokuma, so you should be able to do something here."

The programmer thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps I could," he stated, "I may at least be able to help us get close enough."

"Us?" Yasuhiro responded tensely.

"Yeah," Chihiro explained, "she feels as though she wronged all of us, so maybe if we all try to help her it will work."

He started glowing and summoned Alter Ego again, who crawled onto the ceiling, and started glowing himself. Then, an intense green light overtook the red glow of despair.

"If this works like we want it to," the Ultimate Programmer said, "then the despair energy should be diluted enough for you to get closer to her, at least without feeling the pain."

Taking Chihiro's word for it, Makoto made his way back toward Mukuro, who seemed more physically subdued, though the field around her was still visible.

"Mukuro," the Ultimate Hope spoke contritely, "I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry we allowed this to happen."

The soldier girl looked at him curiously.

"We shouldn't have left you alone," Makoto sighed, inching closer, "any of you, Junko was bound to take advantage of the situation, we should have been conscious about that."

"What's he doing," Yasuhiro voiced quietly, "shouldn't he be telling her something encouraging?"

Kyoko threw up her hand to silence him.

"Why...why are you...suddenly...blaming yourself?" Mukuro questioned, now very confused, "You didn't..."

"Didn't do enough," Makoto uttered, "that's obvious, we spent so much time thinking about how to trick Junko that we didn't think of the dangers already present for you guys, we just really wanted to get you guys out of here as soon as we could...because we just can't bear to see you guys suffer any longer..."

"But...we...I..." Mukuro tried to say, only for Makoto to take over again.

"Don't deserve this," the Luckster affirmed, "you don't deserve this, _nobody _deserves to suffer like this...except maybe Junko, and even her I slightly pity...slightly, but, it's pretty clear, there's nothing that can be done for her. But, _you_ Mukuro, you still have a chance, you _can _be helped. Don't let Junko hold you back any longer, you don't have to put up with this injustice."

"Don't you get it?" the Ultimate Soldier lamented, "Junko is my _sister_, even if I want to leave, I can't just forget about that."

"I know she's your sister," Makoto said, "Junko is also well aware of that, but, come on, if she actually cared about you at all, she wouldn't have killed you and she certainly wouldn't be putting you through so much pain and misery."

Mukuro looked sadly.

"...I know..." she said, in a moment of clarity, "you're not wrong, I've put up with her torment for years...because I thought...no matter what bullshit she put me through, I just _had _to take it...because, we're sisters with nobody else, and because of that...I felt that...I couldn't afford to have her hate me."

"Junko probably thought that too, she knew she could get you to do anything for the sake of her approval," Makoto replied, "but, you have to ask yourself, is her approval really worth an eternity of undeserved torture?"

The soldier said nothing, however, the field around started to lose color, getting weaker perhaps?

"I know we're not as significant to you as Junko is," Makoto continued, "but, trust me, unlike her, we truly do care about you."

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't." Chihiro added.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," Mukuro said, dumbfounded by the kindness of her ex-classmates, "how can you care so much...about someone who was partly responsible...for ruining your lives?"

Makoto was about to answer, but, before he could, Kyoko spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?" the detective voiced, "You're situation was hardly different from ours, you were tricked, we were all tricked."

"Plus, when you think about it, you got an even worse end of the deal," Makoto added, "you guys were family, a fact that she used against you, families are supposed to protect each other, not destroy each other."

"You get it?" Aoi spoke, "It was a mutual offense, or at least pretty close to it, so, it only makes sense that we should be working together in this dark time."

Mukuro sat still for the first time since they had found her again.

"Listen, we are without a doubt getting out of this place," Byakuya affirmed, "and it is entirely possible for you to come with us, but, in order to do that you need to let go of all these predetermined thoughts about "sisterhood" and _forget about Junko_. When it comes down too it, she's a lost cause who can never be reformed, an irredeemable monster. You may not want to believe it, but, it's plainly obvious that Junko stopped being your sister a long time ago, by this point, she's but an anchor bent on holding you down. And, if she's going through all this trouble to keep you in the state you're in now, she must know that it is possible for you to move on."

The soldier girl appeared to be thinking, the field around her was now gone.

"Please," Makoto said, "I know you want out of here," he reached out and grabbed her hand, "you already have one foot out the door, I can see it, just. Let. Go. and follow us the rest of the way."

Mukuro looked on with an expression of complete and utter awe as everyone in the room held there hands out toward her, even Chihiro took his hand from the wall and held it out to her with an inviting smile. She was so astonished by the scene, she barely noticed her death scars fading from her body.

"As hard as it is to abandon my sister," she affirmed strongly, "you're right, all of you are right, I can't just let her hold her influence over me anymore. It has to end, and I'll...I'll help you as much as I can, please, get me out of here."

With that, the room suddenly went back to normal, the aura of despair vanishing completely and the room turning from a prison cell back to a regular dorm.

Makoto inhaled deeply and gave deep sigh of relief as he stood up, pulling Mukuro up with him.

He could hear Junko's frustrated groan in his ears, which only made him smile more.

"Yes, yes," he said happily, "we're getting out of here, as soon as we get the others, we're getting the_ hell_ out of here."

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it could have been better, but, oh well, results are results. It was going be even longer, but, by the end, I simply did not feel like extending it even further, I just wanted it to be over, anyway, the next chapter should be pretty long, maybe longer than this one, but, who knows? It all depends on how I'm feeling, but, it doesn't really matter, I already know how it's going to end, just whether it will be any good or not, that's up to the readers.<p> 


End file.
